Mad House
by VesperChan
Summary: She thought it was the end of her troubles when she left the mental hospital,but there seem to be a few possessive young men who don't want to let go of the woman they claim as theirs.Escaped criminals with psychological issues pining after you? Sakmulti


**MAD HOUSE**

"It seems like it was so long ago that I, Haruno Sakura, was in the danger wing of the nut house along with criminals and psychopaths that you really are better off not knowing about. I wasn't really insane, (I wasn't!) but I sort of have this alter ego that takes over when I get really man and she/I/we get super strong and super violent.

After sending three guys into a coma after they tried hitting on me, I was incarcerated with all these other psychos. But after three years of that crap I was finally release and now I find myself living comfortably in my little farm house with my books and coffee and-holy crap why are the doors bolted shut?

Apparently, during those two and a half years Sakura spent in the Domo Mental Hospital, she picked up a 'few' admirers who really didn't like the idea of letting her go. So three months after she is released, they escape in a huge group, sending the media into a frenzy. Sakura is the most shocked to hear this, since she has to come home to see so many men flooding her house with declarations of love. What's a girl to do when she can't possibly say no? And don't say she can say no, because she can't. Not when these men are convicted murders and love sick psychopaths. When he's standing there with his bombs, or his puppets, or his bloody scythe, it's really hard to say no.

WARNING: AkaSaku and MultiSaku crack filled goodness ahead as well as some heavy lime! Really, you guys should know me better than this by now.

* * *

_I close my eyes I put my back against the wall_  
_Put my glasses on And I don't see no one at all_  
_I'm in my own world_  
_And all that I can see is Girls girls girls_  
_In the club dem a rollin' Boys boys boys_  
_At the bar them a ballin'_  
_Poppin' champagne until the early mornin'_  
_2am then a cab them are callin'_  
_To the next spot where they drop and they falllin'_

_Down down down down down Everbody falling_  
_This is my life And people try to shut me down_  
_Put my music on And those people don't make a sound_

_I'm in my own world_  
_And all that I can see is Girls girls girls_  
_In the clothes them are wearin'_  
_Boys boys boys At the bar them are starin'_  
_Every hot girl on the floor on them are tearin'_  
_On the dance floor while the dj's spinnin'_  
_Lining up the shots 'til they drop and they fallin'_

_Down down down down down Everbody falling_  
_Let's go_  
_We're so robotic, electronic, melodic, exotic_  
_We like to party with Bacardi then we dance erotic_  
_And we're out here on the dance floor havin' fun_  
_And we ain't stopping We keep dropping 'til we see the sun_

Sakura leaned her head back and exposed her milky white neck as her shoulders rolled in rhythm with the Space Cowboy song that the DJ was spinning. The rest of her body followed in loose, licentious movements. It was the weekend and she didn't care who saw her for once. Too much stress was being forgotten as she swayed her hips this way and that, keeping in steep with the fast paced music.

Her friend Ino was in front of her enjoying similar movements as the mass of bodies on the dance floor moved in dance. Being a regular, Ino was talented with years of practice, while Sakura was a new comer to the night life and had to make due with her overflowing natural talent on the dance floor. Grabbing the hands of her green eyed friend, Ino began to twist along with a great number of people till she was low to the floor with Sakura before coming up again.

Sakura laughed and stepped away, yellow ad pink lights flushing from underneath the glass floor she danced on top of. Her black platform pumps elevated her a good five inches while supporting her on thin heels.

All too soon it seemed the song was over and Sakura and Ino were hanging over one another to get back to their seats on the side. At the table the two parted ways, Sakura being the one who wanted to rest wile Ino ran off to do as she pleased.

Sakura sighed lightly to herself as she watched her drunk friend flirt with another faceless male, mustering up a great deal of brio and enthusiasm that seemed so fake it was a wonder anyone took her seriously. The eighteen year old brought the rim of her own rum glass to her lips before inhaling deeply. She wasn't much of a drinker, since she was normally the designated driver, but she liked the smell of a cold beer as much as the next guy. Her friend, Ino, on the other hand, loved to drink and drink and then drink some more till there was nothing left to drink. This was a problem for the pinket since she was almost always the one saddled with desultory conversations during the drive home.

"Sakura, are you not going up?" asked her friend.

She turned behind her to see Ino's sort of/sometimes lover, Shikamaru. Tonight he was the driver and the only reason Sakura allowed herself that one small glass.

"That should be my line, buddy. Didn't you come here with Ino on a date?"

The older male sighed, taking another drag of his cigarette. "I would if it wasn't so much of a bother, not because we're going out, but because she's just going to get herself hurt and I'll be there the one to hear about it for the next two days."

"That's right, you're going out with Temari from Suna, aren't you?" Sakura asked, taking a sip of her drink, letting it swish around in her mouth before swallowing.

"Yeah, I guess so. She hasn't called me since this morning when she said something about her brother going missing. I think she's just avoiding me since Kankuro called me before we left with Ino. Geez... Things were so easier in high-school when you were direct with your confessions. Now in adulthood it's all a gray mess. I don't know if we're going out or not."

Sakura rolled her eyes, falling back into the plush seat. "You should just sit down and talk with her about something like this, Shika. Get it all sorted out in one shot. Now, as for high school...I wouldn't know what that was like too much."

"Ah, I'm sorry Sakura, I forgot you weren't there," he apologized, looking upset.

Sakura waved him off as a Muse song faded into The Killers' "Somebody told me" triggering a predicable reaction out of the blond at the bar. Sakura watched through the smoke and the strobe lights as her friend led her boy toy to the dance floor where she began to let herself get carried away. Ino was just one of those girls that lived for today and never planed more than eight hours in advance for something unless it was a club opening or a really sick concert. "Don't mind me, Shika, It's not that huge of a deal. I'm catching up on the times now, aren't I?"

"I guess so," he replied, replacing the burning stick on his lips.

A little over two years ago, Sakura had a sort of run on with these three thugs. Will, actually it was four, but the last guy got lucky and ran while he still had a chance. So, the four of them tried hitting on Sakura, hoping to get her in their car and drive her somewhere or what-not.

Sakura said no.

_They_ kept bothering her.

She said no again.

_They_ wouldn't take a hint.

Sakura got angry.

_They_ got beat up so bad that went into a coma. And of course charges were filed and pressed and it looked like prison for Sakura had she not been labeled a mental case. (Not something you really want to be proud of.)

Apparently, it ran in the family. Haruno women had split personalities, or inners, that came out when they were angry. When these inners come out, the woman grow extremely powerful-stregnth wise. Thanks to this it was originally five years in the Domo Mental Hospital for her, but because Sakura took anger management classes and was the paragon of the perfect patient, she got out in two years on good behavior. That and her age helped a good deal. She went in a kid and came out as an adult who knew better. Still, she was in there for over two years with some of the most dangerous psychos ever to escape jail time. And on top of that, she always though they acted way too friendly with her whenever it was free range time.

"When are we heading out of this place?" she asked suddenly, not liking where these thoughts were leading. "It's late and I need to get back."

"Why? You don't work. You're a freelance writer, all you do is type on a laptop. You never have to leave the house," he answered, grumbling the last part in jealousy.

"Still, I would like to get home at a godly hour so I don't have to wake up at an ungodly one. Last time we were out I didn't get to be till four in the morning. Despite what you may think, I don;t enjoy sleeping past noon."

Her friend took a long drag before squashing the butt against the inside of a glass ash tray. He turned towards the attractive club goer and smirked, causing Sakura's blood to run cold. "_I'll_ get the car if _you_ can get Ino off the dance floor."

Sakura glared at her friend, knowing she had the harder job. Dealing with Ino was hard, dealing with a drunk Ino was a royal pain in the ass. But what could she do. He was the driver. Grabbong her clutch purse she stomped out of their rented nook, sending nasty looks over her should all the way. "I hope she throws up in your car, Shika," she grumbled, marching out onto the dance floor as her friend blew her a kiss of sympathy.

"Come on Ino, party's over, let's go."

"Saaaaakurahhhh," she breathed, letting go of her date to drape herself shamefully over her friend's shoulders. "You came for me."

"Yeah, and now I'm going, come on."

Ino's date didn't look too eager to hold onto the babbling women, since he was a few shots in and probably didn't even know where he was._ 'So that's why he stayed with her so long,' _Sakura mused, as she dragged her friend out the back door where Shika's lime on wheels was waiting for them. It was actually a GEO Prizm, but it was an inside joke between him and anyone who rode in the old and tiny car.

"Oh Sakura my dearest, will you love me tonight?" Ino babbled, creeping the greed eyed girl out a bit as Sakura stuffed the blond in the back seat, slamming the door with her foot before climbing into the passenger's front seat.

"She really creeps me out, man. She does this whenever she's drunk," Sakura huffed, pulling down her seatbelt.

Shikamaru handed her a metal case of breath mints and she downed three of them before he pulled onto the main road. "Maybe she secretly has a thing for you and only plays around with guys to hide it," he joked, earning himself a snicker from the enticing female to his right.

"What an absurd notion," she laughed, resting her hand against the side of her head as she stared over at her friend, messy pink locks spilling over pale fingers. The buzz from her last drink was barely evident and she was thankful for that, since it meant less of a hangover in the morning. Still, she felt giggle-ish, and let it show.

"I know, but while we're on the subject, how has your love life been these past few months?"

Her laugher was cut short. The playful smile fell from her glossed lips as the forbidden subject was brought up once again. "Shika, please don't..."

"Every time we go out you're always in the back, burrowed in a corner away from the rest of the world. You're never going to meet anyone that way, and don't give me any lame excuses about how you're not _enough_ of something. I'm a guy and so I notice how the other guys everywhere look at you. You're gorgeous, to put it simply. You would have no trouble finding a date if you tried."

Sakura didn't answer, and for a long time she didn't take her eyes off the road ahead of them. It was dark and there was nothing to see, so it served just as well as words to say, 'I don't want to talk about this.' The older male didn't think she was going to reply, but was pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong when she finally spoke up. "I don't want to come off as vain here, but I know I'm pretty decent looking, otherwise Naruto and Lee wouldn't bother so freaking much, but looks are about the only thing I've got going for me. Personality wise I'm pretty bland and let's face it Shika, I've got two years in the nut house behind me to scare off anyone willing to stick around for a second date. How many guys do you know would take someone like me seriously if they knew where I've been? Not a whole lot, and the few bums that are left are just there because they're looking for a quick screw, not a loving lasting relationship."

"I'm still your friend, Sakura. And if I didn't love you so much as a sister, I would consider dating you, even though you had to stay at a mental ward."

"You're different," she grumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up with pink from her rum. "You don't count since I've known you since you were seven."

"I still think it's healthy for you to get out there and try. If he runs, it's his loss, you know?"

"No I don't know, not that it matters. This is my driveway, you can drop me off here," Sakura said, pointing to the large farm house that sat away from the road with a uncommonly long driveway.

Shikamaru ignored her request and took the extra two minutes to travel down her gravel path. The old farmhouse that always seemed to be in disrepair somewhere, was an inheritance gift from Sakura's now deceased grandmother. Once she turned eighteen, the property and all it's possessions were handed over to her, though the pink haired girl would never know why, since her grandmother was a woman she met a total of four time, two while she was still a baby.

"Thanks for the ride," she sad, oppening her door and steeping out before the car was at a complete stop. The old wooden porch with peeling white pain groaned under her weight as she ascended the first few steeps.

"Will you think about what we talked about?" Shikamaru called, watching her pass the frail rocking chairs. His only reply was a wave goodnight before Sakura steeped through the front door, closing it behind her.

"He really needs to lay off that sort of talk," she sighed, shedding her black blazer and stepping out of her pitch colored heels. Knowing she was the only living occupant in the three story home that had no visible neighbors, she proceeded to strip out of her mini skirt and V neck blouse. Tossing both articles of clothing over a chair, she headed into the living room and flipped on the television before falling into the couch. She had missed the evening news but had TiVoed it before stepping out, knowing that she wouldn't be back till after midnight. It was one thirty now.

There was something lumpy in her seat she she turned away from her television set to look for it and missed the photos it flashed before the news reporter when on to warn the public about these loose criminals. Sakura could hear the list of it as she pulled out a slinky, but was suddenly caught up when she heard the name of her old metal hospital being mentioned.

"That's right folks, we have just confirmed with the authorities that ten patients from the extensive care of the Domo Mental Hospital are on the loose. All ten of these men are extremely dangerous and should be reported if seen. Domo security guards noticed them missing from their cells earlier this morning."

Sakura eyes widened in fear, shock and horror as the photos were flashed across the screen once again.

"Itachi, Tobi and Madara Uchiha, Sasori Akira, Deidara Iwa, Hidan and Kakuzu Shiro, Zetsu Kuroi, Zabuza Momochi, and Gaara Sabuka have all been missing since this morning and police believe them to be in the local area. If you have any information concerning the whereabouts of these-"

**Thunk **Something from over head made a noise.

"Please call-"

**Thunk**

**Thunk**

More noises.

_'I'm dead. I am so dead, they are here to kill me, I just know it.'_ Sakura mentally cried, reaching behind her for a blanket to wrap around her exposed body before grabbing a bat and heading upstairs like all the stupid first victims do in those horror movies. At least she had a bat from behind the TV set to arm herself with.

Of course they would come for her. The only reason they got out of bed in the morning was to harass and torment her. Why else would she work so hard to get out of that place? They existed to make her life a living nightmare, even if that wasn't their intention. Somehow they all ended up tormenting her.

She was halfway up the stairs, on the first landing when the phone from her purse downstairs rang. She cursed the timing, but turned around anyway to retrieve it. If it kept ringing they might hear it and come down before she had a chance to get to the shotgun in her closet.(Yes she had a shotgun in the closet and no, the police don't know about it since it belonged to her grandma.)

Phone, phone, phone, where was it? Ah! It was with her things scattered on the floor next to her heels and car keys. She picked it up and squinted at the name and photo that popped up before sucking in a breath through clenched teeth that preluded to her answering.

"Kakashi, hell of a good time to call me," she hissed in anger, looking around in case of a sneak attack. "Couldn't you have warned me sooner?"

"I tried calling you all day but your phone was off and then later tonight it just went to voice mail. Didn't you hear me?" No, the music in the club was too loud and she had kept her cell off all morning to save battery power.

"I have a land line."

"Lot of good that dose me if I don't have your number," the security guard for the hospital huffed.

"Stop whining and tell me what you called to tell me, already. Gee, you sound like a school boy and yet you're thirty."

"Twenty nine thank you, and for your information the news didn't get the full story on this little break out, so you might want to hear what I have to say before my goodwill runs out."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and sucked in another breath, fighting to keep her heart from jumping about in her chest too wildly. "Please don't tell me that you know for a fact that they are aiming for me, Kakashi. Please don't. I don't want to know that ten psycho killers are all out on the loose just so that they can stalk me down and do God knows what without the guards watching them."

"Sorry, hun, but that's what it look like. They all had photos of you in their cells and some even wrote about meeting you again. I wanted to call you and warn you sooner, but I couldn't get through. Where are you now?"

"I'm at home," she moaned, knowing that her home residence information would be easy to get to if someone was as smart as those guys. They were upstairs, she just knew it.

"Hold tight, I'll be there soon. Do you have all the doors dead bolted?"

"That doesn't make much of difference, Kakashi. I can hear people moving about upstairs. They're already here." For a while she didn't hear anything on the other line aside form heavy breathing and the giggle of keys. "Kakashi?"

"I'll be there in an hour, keep safe, hun. Don't call the police, they'll only get in the way and end up dead. Those bastards are possessive to the tenth degree and they're psycho too."

Click

Keep safe eh? Easier said then done when you're stuck with possessive bastards who kill police men-never mind that Itachi used to be one.

Hanging up her phone she crawled over to the chair that had her shirt on it and slipped that over her shoulders, buttoning only the first two. Her hands were shaking too much to do more than that. She had confidence in her abilities to defend herself from one attacker, even four, but not ten of the most warped minds that had ever been released on society. She wouldn't be able to help herself very much if she got mobbed by all of them.

Forsaking her shotgun, she tiptoed into the kitchen and snuck around to the back room where there was a door that led to her garage. She would just get in her car and drive away and wait till Kakashi got to her because they wouldn't be able to touch her if she was in her car so that was-Sakura stopped suddenly and cursed. Her door was nailed shut with junk wood over the window part of it. They had been here a long time, it seems.

The front door! They wouldn't have had time to nail that shut! Running through the kitchen and living room, she reemerged in the hallway only to freeze at what she saw. There was silver duck tape all over the door and what looked like glue leaking out of the cracks. This scared her more than the last one, since she left this room for no more than five minuets. This means they were for sure downstairs and knew she was home. They were playing with her, hemming her in till she had no where to run.

Floorboards groaned and creaked from behind her, but when she spun to look around, she saw no one there. They were here she knew, and she knew they knew she knew, but were having their fun playing with her fear. She fisted her hands and fell into a crouch. If they were here they they were making a mistake.

A blur of black behind her came too fast and before she could react, she was pinned to the floor and assaulted with kisses. Her head hit the wood and she winced, but that didn't stop whoever it was that attacked her. "Sakura chan!" Tobi cried, still holding on to her. "Tobi missed you soooooo much! Tobi is glad to see you!"

She kneed him in the gut, pushing him off her only to be pressed down once more from behind. She saw Itachi's face hove over her own before his lips attacked her with needy kisses, his one hand pinning down her wrist while the other one reached up to stroke her exposed navel. With her free hand she grabbed his neck and pushed him back, away from her. Reacting more on reflex than on anything else, she jumped up and away, spinning her arms around her in case anyone else tried to jump her. Her knuckles met something and she saw Madara fall to the ground.

"What the hell," she hissed, backing up and away from the Uchihas. "What are you doing here?"

"Tut tut, love. Isn't it obvious?" Sasori asked, stepping out of the kitchen with Deidara at his side, a lighter in the blond's hand.

"We came here to see Sakura chan," Tobi finished in a whining tone while rubbing his sore gut.

"Nice fucking panties by the way," Hidan chuckled, coming down the stairs with Kakuzu at his side. Sakura looked behind them and saw Zetsu at the top of the stairs, grinning like a wild animal in a slaughter house.

She jumped when she felt someone slid their arms around her torso and looked over her shoulder to see red and the Kanji for love, tipping her off immediately to who it was. It could be none other than Gaara.

"Oi kid, don't jump the gun before your elders," Zabuza barked coming up behind her as well.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," the red head hissed with malice, and Sakura didn't doubt it. How many humans had he killed? She couldn't remember, but she knew it was somewhere up in the double digest.

"Gaara..." she called. He looked up at her like a hopeful puppy, his jade eyes bright. "Get off me." And like a kicked puppy, he released and backed away.

Sakura scanned her surroundings, taking a steep back to bring more of the large room into vision. Two...four...five, six..nine...ten, all here and accounted for. So far none of them moved, but she knew they wouldn't stay this still for long. The only thing holding them back from jumping on her right now was each other. Being the possessive, obsessive and jealous bastards that they were, they didn't like to share. It was a wonder they got this far all together.

"You do realize the police will find you in my house and whisk you away for extended sentencing, don't you?" she lied, hoping to chase them out.

"Please love," Madara moaned, leaning back against the wall with on hand brushing his long thick locks of pitch out of his eyes. "We all know you wouldn't do that. The Police wouldn't stand a chance against us and you know it."

"Maybe I don't care about what happens to them, so long as you leave me and my house alone."

She felt something cold and twisted coil around her arms and saw that Kakuzu had taken out his strings to drag her closer to him. "Don't waste your breath on petty falsehoods, my dear. We all know of your nature and of your wishes. You would not have called them with such intentions. No one is coming to save you."

'_I can't let them know about Kakashi is coming. I need to ease them off guard as much as possible,'_ she though to herself as Hidan made his way over to her.

Hidan stood in front of her, blocking everyone else's view of her mostly exposed frame. (except for Kakuzu's since he was right there next to her.) He was a good foot taller than her, so he had to bend down to put his lips against her ear. He breathed hotly against the side of her face before sticking out his tongue to lick the shell of her ear once over. Her body flared up with heat as lightning shot through her heart. He twisted his tongue against her skin and enjoyed the way she shook beneath him. "Damn, Sakura, you still taste so fucking good," he breathed, his own body heating up at thoughts raced through his mind.

"Excuse me, yeah, but that's enough of that, you man whore. Wait your turn like the rest of us," Deidara interrupted, taking a steep forward in anger.

"Shut the hell up, tinker bell and let me have my fun." Hidan was thrown up against the wall faster than you can bat an eye.

Sasori shook his hands free of the wires that had done his work for him and cleared his throat. "Now that the trash has been dealt with, Sakura my dearest, would you be so kind as to bless me with your presence. If I am not mistaken, there are a number of things you must complete before retiring for the night."

She blinked, dumb stuck. "Eh?"

Zetsu was the one that spoke upi this time. Both sides of him too-how rare. "What Sasori fails to clarify, is the fact that from now on we will be living with you, **I claim the bed with Sakura, you dirty bastards, so don't you even try anything.**"

"Y-you're not serious!"

"Serious as a hear attack, baby." Sakura doubted Diedara could smile wider.

"You can't stay at my house! You're wanted criminals and they're going to come here for sure since you left so much stuff about me in your room-of course there are going to be questions."

"How did you know about that stuff? Tobi asked, gasping in shock.

"I know things, okay?" she sighed, rubbing her head and smearing the light traces of makeup.

"You are weary and it is late, you should rest," Itachi calmly state, rising up and crossing to room to stand next to her, only to have her back away form his form with her hands held up in a defensive position. He looked hurt by her gesture. "Sakura..."

"No-no-NO!" I don't need sleep, what I need is a shotgun and ten lead bullets. I can't believe this is happening. Why couldn't you just stay in the nut house?"

"You weren't there, of course," Zabuza answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Without you, there was no reason to go on living there, trapped with no happiness when we knew for certain that it did in fact, exist. You were the only thing that really kept us going, so when you left, it became obvious what we need to do," Gaara approached her and she didn't flinch away when he grabbed the sleeve of her rumpled shirt. "Sakura..."

Her eyes shifted nervously between the men, watching for the slightest hint of a possibility of any of them attacking her. Knowing these guys, it would be only a matter of time before one of them made some sort of move for her. They weren't deemed clinically insane for no reason. "Damn it, you're all off your rocker, more than the average nut job. Shit, I need an advil."

"You're tired, maybe you should go to sleep," Gaara offtered, only setting her off once more.

"You're all insane if you think I'll be able to fall asleep in a house filled with you guys. As if that was even remotely possible!"

Then, just like she thought it would happen, one of them made a grab for her. Hidan seemed to be tired of waiting, since it was his arm that reached for her neck. Twisting around she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back, lifting him up into the air with her extra strength before driving his skull into the floor.

Then like a chain reaction, they all started to move.

I love you like teddy bears and lollipops Like apple hearts and sugar drops  
My love forever, my cherry pop I'll love you long I'll love you lots.

.

.

.

_click_

Next installment?

_click_

.

.

_click_

Proceed.

_click_

.

.

.

I have loved to the point of madness, that which is called madness, that which to me, is the onlly sensible way to love - Francoise Sagan

Warning: AkatsukiSakura crack

.

.

.

He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart (You little monster)  
He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart out (You amaze me)

Look at him,Look at me That boy is bad, and honestly  
Hes a wolf in disguise But I cant stop staring in those evil eyes

I asked my girlfriend if shed seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We mightve fucked not really sure, dont quite recall  
But something tells me that Ive seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, shes hot as hell)

He licked his lips, Said to me Girl you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms around me Said Boy now get your paws right off me

.

.

.

.

At first it was fine, nothing too bad. White was getting a little old, but solidity confinement was certainly overrated if it was only going to be for a week. What did they think she did most of her time in school or at home where there is neither a mother nor a father? She wasn't someone who liked to hang out with people in the first place so nothing was really too bad for her. Shouldn't they know that about her?

She snickered to herself before letting the bubbles of giggles past her lips. They sure as hell knew everything there was to know about her. Of course she was already insane, so all they would leave her in for would be a week before they started therapy on her. There was no need to rush it when they had her in their care for such a long time already.

It was sort of odd how such a minor outburst that resulted in zero casualties landed her in the mental ward. They were getting tougher on crime it seemed, or maybe just tougher on her. Domo mental hospital wasn't like other nut houses after all. She knew that well enough after only a few hours of touring the facility. Everything was like something out of a bad science fiction movie with crazy scientists it seemed when she saw some of the things they mad their patients go through. The men in white weren't here to heal her or even help her, but play with her head and entertain their own twisted theories.

_'Who will win if we let these two loose on one another?'_

Needless to say, she was enjoying the quiet rest after knowing what it was she would have to go through. She doubted they would anything to her so severely because she still had some weight behind her words and enough honor for others to trust her when she said something. There were some other loonies who were dead liars and as good as cow meat to these people. Even if they did speak up no one would believe them. They were all mad after all. But Sakura was different, she wasn't convicted for life, nor was she a hard as nails criminal. At most she would only suffer three years, two if she was good.

She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and letting everything else around her become more distinct in her blindness. Sound, touch, smell, taste... There was nothing around her that was harmful, but at the same time there was nothing enjoyable. Either way, she didn't want to stay in Domo for three years. She was planning on getting out in two and regaining her sanity on her own by her own methods of therapy.

Everything was always so quiet, so when something outside happened she was pretty sensitive to the sounds it made. Her arms were wrapped around her waist from the bleached white straight jacked, but her legs were only held back by a pair of white leggings and therefor remain free, so she managed to jump to her bare feet (crashing into the wall only once) before getting over to the small round window where she could just barely see out into the hallway.

There were two workers trying to hold down a young man dressed all in white who was having a sort of fit on the floor. Their voices were muffled, but the tone sounded soothing at first, so she guessed they were trying to help this man, as wild as he was.

Black stands of hair flew around his face and for a moment they parted enough to expose two piercing red eyes scarred with flecks of charcoal black. She saw the lids around his eyes expand in what seemed like surprise and his thrashing stopped as his whole body fell limp in the doctor's hands. His gaze was set on her and she could feel him looking at her more than see it for himself. It was a strange sort of gaze the man with long messy hair had. It was almost as if he could touch her or fell her with only his eyes.

'But why did he look at me as if I were the only thing he could see...or the only good thing he could see after so much bad...' she thought to herself as she pulled herself away from the window and retreated to her favored area of the white room to think.

Se could hear the doctors led him away and that was the last she thought she would see of him, but she was wrong.

_Very wrong._

It was after that moment that she became the sole obsession of Uchiha Madara, a man plagued with the famous mind disease of the Uchiha family.

And then if that wasn't bad enough, it seems whatever sick effect she had over this plague of his applied to his relatives. They were trapped in something deeper and darker than she could ever understand and for them she was the only thing they were able to clearly see. A look was all it took to catch the Uchihas named Tobi and Itachi in a web of obsession so strong that the very walls it clung to would sooner crumble than have the spun silk break.

What horrible crime did she commit in a past life to deserve such punishment?

.

.

.

.

I asked my girlfriend if shed seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We mightve fucked not really sure, dont quite recall  
But something tells me that Ive seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart (I love that girl)  
He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, shes hot as hell)  
He ate my heart He ate my heart. Instead hes a monster in my bed

I wanna Just Dance  
But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off

He ate my heart the he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh (I love that girl)  
(Wanna talk to her, shes hot as hell)

That boy is a monster M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)That boy is a monster M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)That boy is a monsterM-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)That boy is a monster er-er-er-er

.

.

.

There was blood on her knuckles from Hidan's face and it was probably smeared over the wall from hen she reached for the wall switch to plunge them all into darkness once more. That didn't buy her much time, but it would have to be enough.

She dipped out of the room and sprinted like a jackrabbit to the stairs. Skipping the steeps she jumped onto the cabinet next to the stairs and then launched herself towards the second floor. She caught the ledge of the next floor and vaulted the rest of her body over in a flash. Hopefully they would notice the lack of creaks her steeps made and deduce that she had skipped out on the upward escape in favor of the ground level.

Her chest rose and fell as deep breaths were pushed past clenched teeth. Her eyes didn't have to scan her surroundings to know where she was or where she was heading since she was practically one with the beloved house. Her footfalls were soundless as she ran in places where she was sure she would not be heard. Down, around, past the bedrooms to the end of the hall where the bathroom was. Good thing she left the door open, because it was nearly impossible to open when closed-making it one of the safest places to hold out while she waited for Kakashi.

Like a startled fawn she leapt over the bulge in the floor and into the bathroom before shoving the door up and then closed over that same bulge. She heard the door click into place before she applied the normal lock and then the chain lock. She didn't know why there was a chain lock in the bathroom, but they were in many of the rooms-most of them now that she gave it thought, but that was probably because her grandma was paranoid. Hell if she cared now. Thank God for paranoid grannies.

"That should keep me safe for now," she breathed glancing towards the window. It was locked and closed, but she walked over to inspect it all the same.

"Ohh...I wouldn't be too sure of that," a deep throaty voice purred in her ear before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

Sakura stilled after jumping at the touch and cursed through her teeth when she reconized the voice. There was no forgetting such a voice after hearing it for so long. "Zabuza you dirty shit, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just enjoying myself, what's so wrong with that? I haven't seen you in so..." he paused to inhale deeply, his face buried in her hair. "-So damn long. Hell Sakura it's so amazing to hear your voice again. I feel so high when you call my name. Say it again."

"Screw off, man whore."

He just chuckled against her ear. "I love it when you talk dirty to me. More...say more, I want to hear your voice forever and ever. I want to drown in that glorious sound, to bathe in it ever damn waking moment of this cursed life. I want you to speak for me, sing for me and..." The hand that wasn't holding her arms against her side slid up to her throat. "Scream for me."

She hissed in pain when his claws pressed into her skin and started to tear away at the first layer of her flesh. She tried to kick, but he moved his legs in between her own and around them so that they couldn't move.

"You're one hell of a messed up nut case you know that you fucking demon of the mist?" She spat, refusing to scream for him. She really should have expected this from someone who massacred his whole class just because he wanted to shut up their voices. Some people had voices in their heads, but not Zabuza, all he wanted was silence it seemed until he met Sakura.

"We're all the same my little Sakura," he breathed in a dark low tone, making the gap in age evident once more. "Screwed over and unloved-or maybe loved too much or not in the right way. It doesn't matter. Only you matter, you and you're damn wonderful voice. Won't you scream to me?"

"Like hell."

"Maybe someone will come to save you?"

His nails were digging past her collar bone again and trailing down further than they had the first time. "And you want that?" She gasped out, struggling.

"No, but you should. No one is going to take you away from me, but you could scream and try. I would just love that, hearing you scream out to me again like you used to before you started to drift away from my side. I want to hear you laugh with so much pride as you stand over someone else's blood. Your screams and laugh drive me insane, or maybe they are the only thing that make me sane. What a precious voice..."

"Be careful or else it's going to be your blood I laugh over."

"That's fine... so long as I get to hear. No more silence, please, just you and that voice of yours. It's the only thing I can hear-there's nothing else. No one can say anything but you, just scream just for me..." His hand was no longer tearing at her skin, but his fingers were now at her mouth, tracing her lips and playing. He slipped one in and brushed her tongue with it before more fingers were in her mouth.

She gagged almost and tried to get away, but he was still behind her. With one hand he flipped her around-hand still in her mouth-and pressed her against the counter. He pulled his fingers from her mouth, saliva dripping from them, before sucking on them himself, a devious smile ever present in his eyes. Sakura was panting for breath, having her mouth just blocked for a good while before he closed in on her and covered his mouth over hers. After a few moments he pulled away panting.

"Even if not for pain, I'll still be able to make you scream other ways. "

"Don't you fuc-ah!"

He didn't bother to be gentle and undo the only two buttons keeping her skirt together. He was a gruff, brash and dark man, ripping the fabric away from her chest with one hand while keeping her pinned down with the other. He kissed the red marks he had made with his hands, under her jaw all the way down to her breasts, his actions reminding her of a dog tending to the wounds of his lover or mate.

She felt her mind heat up and red creep into her vision at being handled in such a way and continued to fight it. She didn't want to loose it in her own house and go completely berserk like she knew she would if she let her emotions rule her.

His tongue curled around he bra strap and she growled, deciding she had endured enough. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she hissed low and dark her voice pitched differently, catching his attention.

She broke out of his hold, letting her vision go red and power run through her. Her entire body felt lighter and free as she pushed against his enormous frame. He tried to push back, but it was no use anymore. She had given into the monster within her and nothing could stop her till she saw blood. He knew this well enough and seemed gladdened by it.

Like some wild, savage beast she snarled and growled at him, pushing him back and then down onto the ground aiming punches at his face, he blocked most of them but when she dislocated his elbow with an especially vicious blow, she got the side of his face. Blood broke when she tore the skin there and something in her chest behind her ribs jumped. He grabbed for her and pushed her back a bit but she just tore at his shoulders wit her teach, sinking her canines into flush and drawing blood. She tasted that coppery tang of his.

She went slack in his hold, falling against his well chiseled chest. She rested her head beside his wound and licked it a bit before giggling. "So sweet, Zabuza baby. I love that fiery red color in you, it makes me feel so damn good, it makes me feel alive!" she cried sitting up and twisting her body so that her arms were in the air. She laughed hysterically and he went rigid beneath her.

With her head rolled to one side, she grabbed his face with her hand and held his jaw firm. She was feline in her movements and certainly seductive enough to make the man beneath her turn red and shudder in delight. "Do you love me Zabuza?" her voice was only a purr, tickling his fancies even more.

"_Yes_."

"Really?" she huskily questioned, her eyes a shade darker than they should have been.

"Yes...yes...uhh, yes!"

"Say it... tell me with your lips."

"I love you."

She smirked before smashing his head against the floor knocking him out. "I thought so."

She climbed off him and stood up. Pulling a silk robe off the back of the door she slipped it on and crossed the room to the window before flipping the latch unlocked. "I might as well do some cleaning up while I'm awake so that _she_ doesn't have to once I go back to sleep. It would be so troublesome for us-no, for _me_ this way. We are one, just..." she turned to look towards the mirror over the sink that hung crooked and half open like it always had. "Just two sides to the same coin."

Pushing the window up she slipped out legs first before the rest of her body followed. The roof was slightly slanted to one side, but it was not much, least not enough to disrupt her cat like walk down to the other end where a man with sleeked back hair and a mad grin walked towards her.

Hidan Shiro was a priest, or at least he was at one point in his life before his crimes cast him out of the church. He grew up in the church and lived there his whole life, loving it more than anything. He was an excellent student, devoting his whole life to study and not caring who mocked him for it. He grew to have quite a mouth when defending his faith, but that wasn't something he let show in front of those who mattered. No one though he would ever be the metal crack out of a world filled with jacked up druggies and hippie punks, but he was-it was his nature just as it was his father's before him.

One night while coming to church he found the father dead or knocked out-the stories were never very clear about that. Around the alter were a group of teenagers, twenty or so of them having a x rated free for all with one another, regardless of who they were giving themselves to. Needless to say none of them survived. Hidan lost all faith in the rest of the world, seeing it as something that couldn't be saved, a hell filled with wild animals that always seemed to be in heat. He fought, he slashed and tore at everything and everyone around him. Him mind too fried to be salvaged.

But why was Sakura different? To a monster who now lived only to fight and slay, she was a challenge he couldn't best. Then there was the fact that she was a virgin-suffering from Genophobia since a young age. It didn't seem to bother her when it was others, but when men came to her, their hands outstretched she just snapped and became a monster herself. He saw something in that part of her... something he became obsessive of.

"Hidan, the black tongued _gentleman_ killer, looks like you've come to play."

"You damn well know it, angel," he chuckled.

Sakura sprang forward, rushing into battle before her sympathy could win over and dull the red haze. Hidan was a messed up guy, but it was an outside source that made him that way. He was a great guy at one point in his life before he snapped, and that pulled at her her heartstrings for a second before he opened his mouth or started to move.

Every male in that nut house had a sob story or some sappy past that would make you weep for them, but that wasn't the point. That wasn't who they were anymore, no, they were possessive, obsession driven men with a desire to obtain what she would never let them have.

Their fists missed, and so she bent down, pressing both palms against the tiled roof before sweeping her legs over he head. He caught one of her legs and threw her against the rock hard chimney that would never crumble no matter how hard you beat it.

She cursed getting up and sprinting toward him, missing the first swipe but getting him the second. Her fingers curled around his ear and pulled the rest of his head towards her knee. She almost had him there but at the last moment his hand were there, pressing her knee down to save his face. She dug her elbow into his back when she saw the opening, but it didn't do much since he just flipped her over.

She refused to stay down and twisted to land on her feet then launch herself towards his chest, ramming him up against the chimney. A quick elbow swipe to his face drew blood and when she grabbed his face to throw him to the ground, the amount he lost only increased.

He barked laughter, rolling over so that his back eyes faced the skies. One small bark turned into howls of laughter as he struggled to get to his feet while holding his sides. The wound to his head and shoulder were both oozing blood but neither of them were open for long and soon their pain dulled. The only pain was coming from his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Damn you're hella good fun, you know that bitch?"

Sakura loosened her limbs and rolled her head and shoulders, getting ready for another attack. "You're not too bad yourself, handsome." The last part was meant to be a sarcastic comment seeing as how he was covered in blood from his now closed wound, but he didn't take it that way.

"Thank ah, you?" he giggled, seemingly high off her complement. "Why don't you come at me huh, baby?"

"Don't regret it," she hissed.

Fisting her hands, you couldn't see her launching forward into a seemingly invisible array of attacks without pattern. A quarter of them were blocked, another quarter ended up dodged and the remaining one third delt the only damage he could get it. One punch sent the white haired man flying down to the other side of the roof away from her. That was when she noticed it...he was doing that _thing_ again!

That thing she was referring to was 'acting like a moronic masochist in battle.' Those blocks did more damage to him that the regular punches and the times when he dodged her attacks were growing less and less. He only did it at first and seemed to give up on it towards the end. It didn't matter if he was immortal or unable to feel pain, she knew damn well that he could feel something when she hit him and there was no such thing as immortal. He was just playing with her at this point in the game and it freaking pissed her off!

"I'm going to bury you so hard you won't be able to lift a finger against me," she warned, crouching low to the ground while walking sideways.

"Sounds like fun, angel," he replied, getting up with a psycho sick grin.

"Not so much when I'm the one walking away and you're the one who can't move!" She watched his face fall a bit. He didn't like that idea all too much it seemed. Too bad...

She flickered sideways, in front of him and then off to the side again before reappearing behind him with her heel raised high in a perfect vertical split. she brought it down hard on his shoulder, hearing something that sounded like a crunch coming from his collarbone. His arm went limp for a moment before the bone fused its self together once again. Before he could do anything to her, she kicked him in the chest and sent him skidding to the other end of the roof. Her hands were already pretty red from beating so much and were threatening to tear and bleed from the violent beatings they were forced to deliver.

She forced him back with kicks and with jabs, forcing her to go the way she wanted. She was edging him over to the roof and a good last blow would send him over the edge and into the well where he wouldn't be able to climb out without any help. So far he looked like he was enjoying his beating, none of his wounds lasted very long and so they didn't really hurt all that much.

Sakura didn't think she would meet with much resistance and was so very close to where she wanted him to be when he grabbed her tired arm in an iron like vice. Damn it, her body was too tired and word out for this!

Hidan jerked her close to his chest and wrapped an arm around her to keep her there while he rested the other hand on the back of her head. It wasn't exactly rough treatment and she though it was even a bit soft (for him). Resting his chin a top her own he narrowed his eyes and glared out into the night's darkness.

Sakura could hear his heart beat in his chest and feel his body rumble with a growl when he spoke. "You really shouldn't fucking be here. Buzz off bitch, before I damn well make you."

"I would, but you seem to have something precious that I desire, cousin."

"Kakuzu, get lost you bastard!" Hidan snapped, holding Sakura closer to his chest. He shivered a bit-scared to loose her. She could tell that the thought was already edging him closer to hysteria. Being his cousin, Kakuzu was the only one who could take Hidan down in a fight aside form Sakura. "Sakura is mine, mine you got it? All mine, I want her so she belongs with me and to me!"

Kakuzu twitched and that was enough to separate Sakura from Hidan's hold. The religious masochist made an effort to reach out and reclaim her, but the thick black wires were around his arms binding him together. Hidan fell limp to the ground, tied up like rodeo calf. He wasn't defeated, per say, but he couldn't fight back and for someone who could heal as fast as Hidan, that was as close to defeat as he would ever come.

"Sakura!" he cried out, his vivid purple eyes wide with fear and sorrow as he watched her get up and scurry away form him. He looked heartbroken-worse than an abandoned puppy in the rain, but it wasn't enough for someone like Sakura. "Sakura! Come back, Sakura!...SAKURA!"

She didn't have time to look back, she was too busy avoiding the black wires that were twisting and turning in midair towards her. They were hard enough to avoid on their own, but even harder to skip past when you were thinking about something else. She didn't have any time to spare for his tears. He would recover sooner or later.

She got far, but she was tired and when she was tired she was slow. She was almost all the on the other side of the roof but when she reached for the door in the floor that would lead into the attic her leg got caught on one of the strings. She yelped, being pulled up by the ankle. Hastily her hands flew to her robe to keep it from slipping down and exposing her panties.

"I wouldn't have minded the free show."

"I bet you wouldn't," she huffed, trying to strip the string away with her other leg. It was no use.

Kakuzu pulled off the had that wrapped around his face and let his black hair fall over his shoulders. The stitches along his mouth's sides seemed to stretch when he grinned right before he gave her an upside-down kiss just like from the Spiderman movies. His hands were wandering upwards away from her face to her belt. She bit down hard on his lip and drew blood, feeling invigorated by the sight of flowing red.

"That stung, girlie."

"I hope it hurt like a bee sting."

"More like a butterfly kiss," he said with a smirk. He lightly kissed her throat and then her jaw, trailing whispers and heavy breaths over her face and neck. "So sweet..."

She was flipped over and then around and before she knew it, he had her pinned down, both arms tied over her head with one long string. She tried to fight it and break free, but it wasn't any use. He descended upon her with one hand on either side of her face, the rest of his body resting on her stomach. He grinned deviously with hid falling sideways over his face in a way that made him look demonic to her.

"Should we examine you then? You look healthy but we can't be sure now can we?" the former doctor chuckled pealing away her robe so that he could run his hands along her body. His discolored eyes of black and green lit up with excitement when he saw her sculpted abs and felt the heat from her skin.

Before he had gone insane, Kakuzu had been a respectable doctor/surgeon who was young for one so acclaimed in his profession. He was good at what he did and did what he was paid to do day in and out. Soon he started to loose the love he had for such limited surgery and turned to making money to fill the void that grew within his chest. It was not long before that too grew too tiresome to keep him entertained for very long.

So in the shadows when no one was looking he took the bodies of the deceased-ones no one would want-and played with them a bit. He was just having his fun, making them beautifle. He didn't see what everyone was so worked up about. He was amazing with his work and only took the finest for his enjoyment.

Young girls were especially hard to find in such good quality so he might have accidentally mentioned to one of his less respectable friends that he wanted one to play with. One became two and two evolved into three. No one ever connected the murders to him, but what he did with the bodies of those street sluts was enough to make people doubt his sanity. Those were human bodies he was cutting and sewing up, not dolls. So of course they took away his license leaving him with only himself to play with.

"So amazing...I swear I can hear your whole body glow with heat. There's a fire inside you Sakura and I want to play with it before it grows too large again. I'm glad you are tired from playing with my cousin. You were amazing, like a goddess dancing. Your body was simply divine," he breathed, moving to kiss her navel.

Sakura writhed and wriggled away from his hands, twisting as much as she could with no effect. "It's only a matter of time before I'm strong enough to fight you at full strength, you should run while you still can and maybe I'll let you live."

He chuckled, his eyes crinkling in a odd way that sort of made him handsome looking. "Your body is amazing, Sakura, did you know that? I've never known a human to act like you...one who's body suddenly stiffens and hardens muscle when the defense alarms are triggered within the brain. Strength normal men can only dream of becomes yours and you turn into a raging fire right before my eyes all in this elegantly crafted body of yours. It's so amazing! I've never seen anything like it."

"It is cause I'm freaking screwed up and thanks to you it looks like I won't be fixing that anytime soon. Ughhhh, I'm gonna get loose soon and then enjoy watching as I tear you, limb from stitched limb, you freak."

"You could just love me and save yourself the trouble." He kissed her collar bone and then looked up at her through his dark lashes. "Love me like I love you, my dear."

"Go screw yourself."

"I would rather leave that special pleasure to you." His hands moved to feel the divets in her abdomen, tickling her with his light touch. "I'm sure you would enjoy yourself."

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly bit her lip when she felt a different sort of fire run through her body when he moved his hands to her chest, taking one breast in one hand before he began to kneed it like dough. Drawing blood was all she could do to keep from meowing in pleasure. His other hand was running dow to her legs, running over her thigh before tracing circles over her perturbing pelvis bone.

She was scared but...but it wasn't something she could use her mind to hate-the way he touched her. He was a doctor so he knew something about touching women in the right spots and boy did he use that knowledge well. Sakura felt herself loose her resolve to fight and became terrified.

"NO!" she screamed, pulling apart her wrists and tearing apart the strings. With fire dancing in her emerald green eyes she kicked her attacker and swiped him away before dashing towards the door in the roof. When she looked back Kakuzu was holding himself in his manhood, having had them smashes back into him by that last kick of Sakura's. He moaned, falling over in pain with no eyes directed towards the female's escape.

At last it seemed like she was making some progress with her get away. Too bad for Sakura that there were too many males in her house that it was virtually impossible not to run into someone with all of them on the look out for her. So with her cursed luck of course there would be someone waiting for her when she got down...or so she though.

Landing as silently as possible, Sakura slipped over the dust covered floors to exit out and down another flight of stairs that were located closely to her room. She paused before coming out behind the door checking to see if there was anyone waiting for here. Seeing no one she proceeded across the hall to her room.

Once inside she breathed a sigh of relief. it seemed like forever since she had some time to herself. Looking down at her body she saw that there were still some faded pink lines from Zabuza, soon to be gone and completely disappeared. Her fists were no longer red but her lip was still bleeding, having being bitten extremely hard. Ever her robe had not suffered battle damage. It was no torn at the sides from when the ripped away from those strings that belonged to Kakuzu.

"I need some new threads, preferably some pants and...ughhhhh..." she looked down at what she was left in and frowned. "And... some damn new panties. Ones that aren't wet...screw those shit head men."

Sakura crossed the room and opened her underwear drawn and frowned when she noticed the obvious lack of panties. Someone had already been in her room and raided her draws. Good thing she always kept extras stored away somewhere because they couldn't all fit in one small drawer. The only problem with her spares were that they were ones she didn't use as much...as in they were the fancy lacy ones that were really meant for looks more than comfort.

Deciding they were better than nothing she took a black pair with pink ribbon sew into the front like a corset's back leaving little pink bows on the sides. It was certainly more sensual than needed, but it was more comfortable than a thong. Finding the matching bra, she dressed in a form fitting long sleeved shirt and some lazy gray sweat pants.

There were no socks in her draws so she had to go into her (kick ass walk in) closet and find some from the rack that was in there. It was just then when a shadow or two snuck up on her and pushed her in only to soon follow after. Only a sliver of light was let in to illuminate the faces and bodies of the two men grouping and holding her like God knows what. Not that she needed the light. The smell of clay and paint mixed with wood was enough to give it all away.

"Deidara, Sasori what the hell do you two think you are doing?" she growled, struggling in their holds. She was in someone's lap with another molesting her neck from in front. "And the hell, aren't you supposed to be fighting like territorial wolves in heat?"

"We...(kiss) knew that alone (kiss) we wouldn't be able to take you," Deidara panted between kisses from in front.

"So we set aside our possessive nature for a share of the assured reward in you," Sasori softly purred, slipping his hands under her shirt and pulling it up. "Shame you just got into this, but you won't be needing this I'm sure."

Up and over her head till it was only her arms that were stuck in the sleeves he pulled before throwing it over Deidara's head so that her arms were wrapped around his head. Sasori who had been behind her lifted her up and pushed her against Deidara who willing reclined across the floor so long as Sakura was on top of him. Sakura panted where her chest was pressed up against Deidara's and the blond only grinned more heartily before returning to her ears and jaw. Sasori was behind her, grinding his hips into her rump before retreating to pull away her pants.

"You fucking skanks," Sakura hissed, pulling away with a hand in Deidara's face and a kick in Sasori just in time to save her poor pants. "Let me the hell loose. Shit, let go!"

"Bu-but Sak-kura, I'm...you make me feel so damn hot, Deidara growled, reaching up to knot his finger through her hair with a fiercer expression. "I'm on fire for you and I want you to do something about it."

Angered, Sakura shoved the red head off her completely and reached forward to grab Deidara and hold him where the sun doesn't shine, taking a bit of his pants into the grip as well. At the touch Deidara meowed submissively and quivered beneath her just like you would expect a girl to. Sakura squeezed tighter and he squeaked again. "You want me to do something about it, eh? Don't say such things if you just get this worked up over something like this. You're acting like a typical virgin!"

"What about you, Sakura?" Sasori asked coming back to her side with bare arms to wrap around her waist. "You are still a virgin and a scardy cat one at that and yet you're acting like this to poor Deidara. What if he want's kids?"

"Such matters don't apply after I have snapped. So what if I'm a virgin, I'm a fucking pissed one at that!" she hissed, her eyes flashing gold and green in the limited light. "I'm not going to be loosing anything to any of you guys tonight."

"Why not? It might be fun."

"Hell no."

Sasori chuckled, grabbing her free hand and pulling it closer to his body. She tried to yank her wrist out of his grip but it was no use since he was too strong for her. Parting his lips he pulled her fingers into his mouth and kissed them, blowing over the knuckles in a teasing way. Turning her hand over he kissed her palm and there her wrist where her suicidal scars were all but a memory.

Deidara and Sasori were both artists. That in and of its self should have explained their reason for insanity, but they were not your typical artists when it came to sanity.

Sasori himself was extremely intelligent and well read, often engaging others in conversations of the Dialogues of Plato, or the meanings behind Dante's divine comedy. Sakura should know, since before she had ever seen the man she had often talked to him of such things through the wall. The first time the did meet face to face was over a chess board. In the end it was obvious that Sasori was the victor, though his win did not come easily.

All in all, Sakura didn't think the red head to be all that dangerous or psychotic at first. He seemed normal enough, but that was only his outward appearance. What he hid was his murderous passion for transforming the dead bodies of his slain victims into puppets. He had a large cult following on the internet's black market who supported him and called him a true genius. He invited a few of these followers over one day only to turn them into his next puppets.

Turning a human into a puppet was something he would never do with Sakura, even though he was tempted to covert the rest of the world into wood just because they annoyed him. Her conversations and company stimulated him and provoked him to think harder and longer on things he often took for granted. He knew before he ever saw her that she was amazing, but after he encountered her over the chess board he was utterly captivated. She was a muse if ever there was one. She was inspiration its self.

Too bad he wasn't the only artist there that felt that way about her.

Deidara at that time also reached up to grab the hand that held him, but not so that he could pry it off. Rather, he wanted to drag her hand up and down over him in a kneading manner. Sakura tried to pull away from him as well but it seemed like she was useless. Deidara just sighed and purred in pleasure under her touch.

Deidara was very different from Sasori, yet at the same time he was very similar. Their views were dramatically different on almost everything-especially art-and their very lifestyles were as different as day is from night. However, they were both madder than a pair of hatters and both of them loved expressing themselves through art. No matter how they differed on anything else, there was an underlying connection of respect between the two.

Deidara was an artist who, instead of working with wood, liked to mold with clay. It was something she heard he picked up while jumping from one foster home to the next. No matter where he was he took his tools of art with him and made a lot of noise out of it. Growing up he was always the looked over one, the ignored one in his original family and the distant shadow in the stranger's homes. No one paid him any mind and that festered within his sole all his life evolving into the love he now possesses towards 'bangs'.

_'How can someone love something if they don't know about it, and how can they know about it if it just sits there silently? Art must cry out for its love with a burning passion. That is true art, because art is love and love is a freaking band, darling.'_

However, for the young Pyrokinetic, his art wasn't simply a bang, it was a horror. People who had ignored him in his life and even random strangers who looked away while he sat on the side of the street found themselves trapped in a coffin of clay that exploded into a dazzling display of color and noise. No one would ever ignore him again and cast him aside. Not even the birds he used to chase after for so long in his childhood. Not even they would flee from him. Maybe that was why he carved the feathered animals into his clay so much.

"Sakura please...more," the blond panted, pulling her hand up towards the rim of his pants. "Touch me more."

Not wanting to follow his suggested orders, Sakura violently jerked her hand up and as far as she could get it away from his privet regions. She ended pushing up his shirt and landing her hand on his now exposed chest. Even though it wasn't exactly what he wanted, Deidara's lip stretched and curved as a drunken look fell over his eyes.

"Oh Sakura," he breathed huskily like a begging girl. "If you wanted to strip me all you had to do was say so. I'm all yours, baby. Just a big present you have to unwrap."

"Pff," Sasori muttered to himself under his breath while coming up behind Sakura. He still had her arm in his hold and was resting it against the side of his face while peering over her shoulder. "The only thing big about you is your ego. Everything else is medium sized at best and then extra small."

The drunken expression was lost on Deidara. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" he chuckled.

"As if you would. If there was anyone here who was small it would be you."

"You sound like a delusional animal. No wonder you prefer the bottom-no self esteem for the top."

"You're just jealous because Sakura is paying more attention to me."

"That's called pity, not love. Sakura loves me."

Slipping out slowly, Sakura grabbed her shirt and pulled up her pants while back out the small crack in the door. Neither of the two men seemed to notice when she removed herself from the two of them, and the also failed to notice her complete escape from the room. Re dressing herself (with socks) she was out of the closet and then out of her room before the two bickering males could notice.

It was pretty ironic how the last thing she heard them arguing about was who it was she loved more or showed more affection for. If they really cared about such a thing, they should have paied more attention. Thank God they didn't.

.

.

.

_click_

Next installment?

_click_

.

.

.

_click_

Proceed.

_click_

.

.

.

"Being an author is like being in charge of your own personal insane asylum." ~Graycie Harmon

.

.

.

She tensed.

Like spiders crawling up her spine and underneath her skin, she could feel the gazes as clearly as if they were a physical force. Sometimes she though it felt like dry scales slithering over her skin and would know it was her supervisor watching her, but this gaze was nothing like that. No, this gaze was entirely different.

"Won't you stop that, Itachi?" she asked, knowing who it was who watched her from the other room.

"..."

Of course she wouldn't hear his reply. The room _was_ soundproof after all. Then of course she _had_ to take into consideration the fact that Itachi hardly ever breathed a audible word whenever they saw each other.

He was the quiet type.

Sakura stared out ahead of her watching her reflection in the glass before her, knowing that it wasn't really a mirror but one of those one way viewers. On the other side was a handsome, if not a deranged, Uchiha who seemed to have no higher purpose in his life than to observer her all day long.

She really couldn't understand why, since there was nothing extra extraordinary about her-or at least her appearance. Maybe it was because she was a screw ball like him, only a girl that had him so captivated. There didn't seem to be very many woman in the ward aside from that old one 75 year old granny with the white hair and drooling lips that babbled about the end of the world all the time. She didn't really count, the way Sakura saw it.

"Leave me alone."

He didn't answer, just as she thought he wouldn't.

Rolling her eyes she let her head fall back, dragging her bound body down to the padded floor. She was still in a bleached white straight jacket, of course, so she was limited in her movements-not having her arms for balance or support. Itachi knew this, and she knew he knew, so she guessed he wasn't expecting her to jump to her feet faster than a man can blink and throw her body against the glass. She stumbled back and then threw her body forward once more, repeating the attack over and over again.

Behind her a door opened and a pair of workers garbed in white rushed to her side, pulling her back from the glass and into their strong arms. She strained against their hold and broke free for a moment before another two workers jumped in to hold her down. With four men on her with strength succeeding the norms of society, and another on the way, she slacked and gave up, allowing herself to be dragged away.

She could win, she could very easily throw them all off and go as wild as she pleased if that was really what she wanted to do, but she knew she needed to control herself if she wanted to get out early on good behavior. She was dedicated to winning back her freedom, even if that meant submitting herself as a lab rat to the white coats.

The were halfway to the door when something on the other side of the grass made the wall vibrate. The men stopped and looked up, knowing that someone was banging on the glass on the other side. "N-no...wait..." the voice on the other side called out. "Don't...don't take her away."

The men over her exchanged looks, and she heard them whisper to themselves about how they were finally able to get a reaction out of the quietest of their test subjects. They seemed pretty excited about it, so they let he go, pushing her towards the wall. Sakura fell forward and refused to stand. She didn't want to look up or move, so she remained where she was, spread out on the floor, unmoving and bound in white.

Nothing happened, and from the hurried exchange of words she managed to pick up, the boys in white were not too pleased with the state of stillness. They were scientist after all and wanted to see something happen. One of them, the one who seemed the strongest, approached her with words to remind her of her freedom before reaching for her leg. He pulled it up and began to twist it between his two hands. Sakura cried out in pain, more out of reflex than actual agony, but it was enough to get a reaction out of the animal in the next room.

"**_LEAVE HER ALONE!_**" a voice on the other side of the wall snarled. "**GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER**!" The walls all around them seemed to shake and rock from the man on the other side of the glass going out of control with blood thirsting rage.

The man in white dropped her leg and backed away, turning with an eager grin to his colleagues. The rocking seemed to subside and die out, but once that man took a steep closer to Sakura hell seemed to open up once more with a vengeance perviously unseen.

"Call out to him," the what dressed worker told Sakura.

She looked up with a frown, having no wish to do such a thing. He took another steep towards her and raised his hand as if to smack her, ignoring the wild beast on the other side of the wall. As wild as he was, Itachi was still a caged beast bound in chains, so everyone knew the couldn't be hurt by him so long as they were careful. Aside from that, all they had to do was bring Sakura out and it was like the perfect leash for not only one Uchiha, but many other inmates as well.

"You wanna get out of here before your hair turns white, you'll do as we say. I don't know how you got yourself such a sweet deal, but it's not one that can't be taken away," he threatened, knowing full well how useful his words were.

Sakura growled to herself, fisting her hands from underneath her jacket and turned towards the wall.

"Itachi...?"

The madness stilled.

.

.

.

I dance around this empty house Tear us down, thrown you out  
Screaming down the halls Spinning all around and now we fall  
Pictures framing up the past, Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash, Once a tickle now a rash  
This used to be our funhouse, but now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdownI'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1-Fun  
Echoes knocking on locked doors All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street Then in this haunted memory  
I've called the movers, called the maids We'll try the to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the nard Erumble, tumble house of cards

This used to be our funhouse, but now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown, I'm gonna burn it down down-down  
This used to be our funhouse But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down!

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1-Fun  
I'm crawling through the doggy door  
My key don't fit my lock no more  
I'll change the drapes I'll break the plates  
I'll find a new place Burn this sucker down  
Do do do do do do do (8x)

.

.

.

.

Sakura felt lightheaded and pitched a bit, reaching out to grab the wall before she fell all the way forward. The stairs were in front of her so she decided to stop and sit down on the ground, least she try to descend the steeps and have another blackout that sent her tumbling head over heels.

She pulled up her hands and watched as they shook without control, just like the rest of her body. She gasped like a fish out of water and grabbed her face, covering it with her shaking hands. Her hair fell down in front of her face and she could almost feel it tangle under her furious fingertips.

"Kakashi..." she whimpered too quietly to be heard. "Save me...I'm so afraid of myself."

Who was she and what was she doing? It was like she wasn't really herself when she stood up to those men and fought back. Sure she was grateful for coming out alive, but she touched them! Her hands cam in contact with their bodies and she was so close to them... way too close far too many times. It frightened her till she though she wouldn't be able to breath anymore.

Her heart caught in a knot and her lips curled back. It was disgusting. It made her want to rip all her skin off and drop into a vat of boiling water and scrub any traces of them away from her. She wanted to retch, to spill her insides and start her life all over because the one she had was too wasted to be saved.

"I'm such a bad person, such a bad, bad, bad person."

There were tears by now, she could feel them but when she looked up through the cracks in her hands the face that stared back at her was blank, clean and absent of any sign of distress. It was the other her, the other side of her that was not afraid of anything.

"You're wrong," the other her said.

"How?"

"I'm not the other you, I am the only you. There is no second personality, I am all of you, just another side, a flip to the coin. 'With every day, and from both sides of my intelligence, the moral and the intellectual, I thus drew steadily nearer to the truth, by whose partial discovery I have been doomed to such a dreadful shipwreck: that man is not truly one, but truly two.' Remember reading that. It's from Robert Louis Stevenson and his book, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He wasn't sick like **_me_**-_us_-**you**-we, but he understood. I'm just another part of you, Sakura. Come to terms with it and embrace it at long last."

"You can't be me. Someone who holds a man the way you do can't be me. I can't look at most of them without fear, let alone touch them. That's the only reason you're here. You are the absence of my strength manifested."

"But I'm still you." The other Sakura shifted into a crouching position from a sitting one and it looked like she was about to run forward like an animal, but when she jumped up and dashed towards Sakura, there was no impact, only a new wave of tears to trail down the carvings left by the old ones.

Felling only a little less disturbed than before she had met herself, Sakura let her hands fall to her lap and her legs fall sideways. Her head rolled to one side letting her eyes stare at nothing other than the old walls. She was done crying and she was getting ready to leave and collect herself.

"Yeah, and you're still me."

That being said, she stood up and started heading downstairs where she hoped to get some peace form the chaotic hoard of perverted loonies that were loose in her house. Deidara and Sasori wouldn't fight with each other forever, and once they stopped, it was only a matter of time before they sought her out once more.

Like a cat with arcing shoulders and knees that bent like spider's, she skipped over the steeps that squeaked and made it all the way downstairs. Once on the floor, she dropped down till her fingertips brushed over the wood, she slipped sideway into the kitchen and saw no one. All the same, she noticed several atricles of food standing out that hadn't been there when she had last visited her kitchen, so she made an attempt to get away.

She wasn't very lucky.

"Sakura chan!" Tobi squealed, taking her into his arms and hugging her like there was no tomorrow. "Mmmmmmm, I missed you soooooomuch! You know how much I missed you?"

"Air, Tobi."

"Nope! I love you even more than air...eh? Sakura chan your face is blue."

"Air!" She gasped, forcing her arms up from under his own and broke away to gulp sweet, fresh, wondrous breath.

"Ahh, Tobi is sorry Sakura chan. Tobi did something bad."

Sakura rubbed her throat as it moved and bobbed with every breath while glaring at the mentally challenged young man. He wasn't a boy anymore. No, he was far from being a boy anymore, at least with that body he was. It was something that had pissed Gaara off to no end when they all compared their physical states. Gaara knew he didn't have a prayer against Zabuza, but he should at least have something on Tobi, but to no avail, the youngest Uchiha was ripped.

"Yeah, Tobi did something bad, he almost killed me."

The young man looked ready to cry, his chocolate black eyes teared up and his cheeks flushed. "T-T-To-Tobi didn't m-m-mean it, though!"

Oh God, he was going to start bawling on her. What a kid. Sakura groaned and rubbed her face with one hand while reaching out to pat his head with the other. He stilled at her touch and quieted down a bit.

"It's fine," she grumbled, not really looking at him. "Y-yeah,Tobi isn't a bad boy."

"Tobi is a good boy then?"

"Yeah...Tobi is a good boy."

"Then Sakura loves Tobi?"

She pulled her hand away, but he grabbed onto it and kept it in his hair, urging her to play with his curls. He looked so serious when she tried again to pull away. Seeing as how he wouldn't give up, she surrendered her hand and let her finger further play with those bristly locks of dark brown-almost black.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say love..." His eyes started to tear up and she saw the waterworks getting ready to run wild. "But, Tobi is defiantly a precious person to Sakura because he is such a good boy and does what she says."

He brightened up at this and flung his face into her chest, wrapping his hands around her back and hugging her while resting his face under her chin. The rest of his body draped its self over her lap, or at least whatever didn't hang off-because he was so much taller and longer than her.

"Sakura is Tobi's precious person too, his only and favorite precious person."

Sakura stiffened at his touch, but settled down at his words and lack of perverse intentions. Tobi wasn't exactly like the others when he chased after Sakura. He wasn't so much looking for a romantic love as he was looking for a motherly love that could be his and only his.

He was scary like that.

He didn't want to kiss or hanky panky, but he would be satisfied with falling asleep on her lap or fetching the paper for her. All the same, if you tried to take him away from her when he didn't want to go or when he wasn't dismissed by Sakura himself, he was more vicious and ragged in his attacks that a starved lion in a Roman Coliseum. He was one of the most possessive of the men when he looked like the least.

Sakura remembered once when he had been wrapped around her leg, hugging it with his arms as she sat at a wicker chair on the outside lawn. Tobi had long ago fallen asleep outside under the warm sun and chipping bugs, and Sakura herself was a bit drowsy.

Some of the men in white came out to take her in for more testing and she resisted at first when they were too rough with her. She wasn't unwilling to go, she explained later, she was just upset with how they were handling her. Tobi awoke in an instant to her cries and broke the arms of all three men and kicked the forth half a hundred yards away before skidding to Sakura's side and wrapping his arms around her, crying for her and snarling at the other men who moaned in pain not to far away. It had taken a while for her to calm him down and explain to him that she wasn't in trouble and was perfectly fine, but even then he didn't want to let her go.

"I know what they do to you Sakura. I know how they hurt you."

"It's not painful, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Be a good boy and let me go, or else I won't be able to play with you anymore."

Thankfully, the head of Domo wasn't mad at her for the incident , but quite please with the information he had received on Tobi. That boy had, after all, been in the nut house since his accident and never once showed this much emotion over something he coveted.

Once upon a time, he wasn't even known as Tobi, but as Obito Uchiha. One day his eyes, just like most Uchiha eyes on a strong man, drove him crazy and he developed a new personality. It wasn't like it was a second one, but he suddenly just became a different person. He went out one day in the rain, fell under a rockslide of mud and vegetation, and never really came back mentally. Aside from the injuries, his mind was damaged.

Sakura ran a hand through his hair and he purred into her neck almost, tinting her cheeks a light shade of pink. Maybe it wasn't so much of a bad thing that Tobi had turned out the way he had. The other Uchiha men never changed like him, and they were all flaming perverts. Plus there was something else she could get from Tobi that made him that much more fun to be around.

"Hey Tobi," she whispered in his ear, her voice dropping a bit and softening.

"Yes?" He looked up at her, hopeful.

"You know what happened to me earlier today?"

"No, what?"

She leaned in and whispered some of the dirtier details of how she taken advantage of in the closet by Deidara and Sasori, leaving certain parts out to make it look like she was a helpless lamb in the jaws of lions. She felt his arms tighten around her and his grip on his shirt had it wrinkled. She could almost taste the killing intent in the ar.

"I don't feel safe anymore, will you help me Tobi. Won't you be a good boy and make it safe for me?" She didn't need to say anything more. He stood and turned, heading towards the stairs then stopped. She wondered why he froze but was blessed with an answer when he turned back around to kiss her on her forehead before departure.

"Tobi loves Sakura chan the most!" He said it like he was almost angry.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, I know he does, because he's a good boy."

He grinned a bit from the praise before he took off, in sear of two unfortunate males who were going to soon be running for their lives. Even together she doubted they would be a match for such a driven Uchiha.

'Easy as pie, I'll have to thank Tobi again with a game or something. He's pretty sweet when he's not too sticky.'

Sakura stood from her fallen position and brushed off the dust from her knees. She lifted her arms over her head and stretched, feeling her spine pop and straighten. During the movement her stomach gurgled a bit. She didn't think she would be hungry, but considering how late it was, he probably hadn't eaten in eight to ten hours. Run from the club didn't count.

Deciding to risk it, she checked both ways, then slipped into the kitchen and dove for the fridge. She popped a grape in her mouth and grabbed an apple when she noticed a few things missing. Namely the whipped cream and strawberries. Her two favorite things in the world practically!

"The hell!" she hissed, turning around in anger, her fear forgotten.

She slammed into a rock hard chest that vibrated with laughter. She went to back up, but two strong arms around her stopped her.

"Madara," she hissed, recognizing the hold.

"Love, how have you been?"

"Molested, stressed, exhausted, horny, and scared shitless. Now let go of me."

"Can't do, baby. Letting you go would mean letting you run away from me and I just can't have that. Have you forgotten who loves you the most and can't possibly breath if you are not right there, next to him?"

"Like I care about your breathing habbits. I'm more concerned with staying a virgin."

"With the way you act sometimes, no one would have ever guessed you were a genophobic... someone who is deathly afraid of the act of love."

She tried to pull away, but he took her arms, then her hands into one of his own and dragged her along to one of the chairs he pulled out with his foot. He guided Sakura into it, pushing her down when she tried to get up. His eyes were spinning a blood red and she felt so scared, so very, very scared. Her other side wasn't coming out for some reason and she was having a hard time keeping her energy up after so much fighting.

Madara picked up her wrists and guided them to the arms on the chair and placed them down, keeping them pinned there before moving his face in to kiss her, his long, black hair falling over his shoulder to tickle her chest. She resisted at first, but he pushed in with more force only to be blocked again. He lifted his knee between her legs and she gasped at the action, granting him entrance. He took her in, all and everything. His own moist tongue twirled around hers and traced over her teeth, behind them and up across the roof of her mouth.

Madara almost barked in laughter when her knee went up and pushed him away, her hand flying up and breaking his hold. She thought she might run, but the haze in her eye convinced her otherwise. Somehow, inhuman as it sounded, she had m mustered up the power to bring her darker self out. She didn't try to get out.

"Are you gonna play with me, love?"

"I have no intention of giving you myself, Madara."

"No one said anything about that, just a game, a tease if you so please."

"I'm not some cheep slut that moves about from man to man."

"But isn't that what you've been doing." Madara's tone wasn't so cheerful anymore.

"No, there's a difference there. I never ran to a man, I never gave into any of them. I am still one whole human being, no one has conquered me, and no man who thinks I'm just a quick teasing game ever will!"

Madara stepped forward and took her face into his hand, brushing his nose over her own and across her face, inhaling deeply. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, oh good, dear and holy God, my Sakura. Don't think I'm ever going to look to anyone other than you. You are my love, my sight, my light. The only one for me is you and I won't have you thinking any other way. I'm glad those other swine wern't able to touch your heart, even if they did get a hold of your body for some time."

"Madara..." her tone was threatening.

"Say my name again, love."

"..." She didn't breath a word.

"You remember when we first met through the glass? You remember when you first saw me. You were the first human being I was able to see in a long time and heaven above, you were the most radiant thing I could possibly behold. Will you resist my game, if only for a short time before fleeing?"

Before she could say anything, he took a can of something and sprayed white over his fingers. Sakura smelled the cream right away. He held his hand out to her and she took it and guided it to her mouth, rolling her tongue over each and every finger, before sliding her lips off with a sweet pop. Something wet trailed from his fingers and her mouth. Licking it away, she turned his palm over, face up and kissed the skin, Madara shivered.

"Sakura..."

"Let me go Madara. I'm done playing"

"I-I can't. You're not allowed too leave me alone. I can only see you." His eyes flashes like rubies filled up with blood and Sakura was meek once more, frightened by the man in front of her who could toss pool a table across the room with one hand if he so wished.

He was on her again, kissing her so hungrily she though he was mad with lust-rather than just plain mad. He moaned into her, whispered her name and then meowed like a kitten when he felt her hand try to push him away. She heard her name whispered over and over again like a chant and felt paralyzed. His hands were on her knees, one drifting up further and further.

Tired as she was, she forced herself and was able to push him off of her, shoving him across the room towards the back counter. She stood up from her seat and tried to run, but Madara recovered and tackled, pushing her back onto the huge kitchen table. She flipped him over and he dragged her with him, so that they were wresteling on top of her kitchen table. The salt and peper shaker was pushed over and anything left on the surface was rolled over. Both were strong, but only one was tired from so much activity in one day.

Madara had her pinned down, his hands on her wrists and his knees atop her own. His hair was like a curtain all around her, blocking out all other light and making his own ruby red eyes glow in the shadows. He looked especially vicious to her now, and with her strength gone, her courage was just as fleeting.

Madara saw this and his eyes went wide. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! You're not allowed to give you. You can't break down now, not on me! Come on Sakura, give me something to fight, don't just roll over and play dead. Where did your spirit go?"

He nipped at her neck, pulling flesh in between his teeth to suck making Sakura gasp and shift underneath him, almost arching. He kissed his mark and trailed his lips lower, never paying any mind to the hands that were pressing against his chest; there was no force there for him to take notice of.

This wasn't working, Sakura noticed with disappointment. Her arms burned from being stressed and bushed beyond their limits so much in one night. If she pushed herself any more she was going to end up dead and in order to stand up to Madara she would have to push herself like never before. What option did that leave her. Only one she could think off...

"Ahhh," she breathed arcing a bit at his touch and grabbing his head in her hands, running her nails down his scalp and stirring up sparks in his nether regions. She lifted her lips to his ear and whispered something in a tone low and sultry. "Not fair, not there..."

She moved her body away from his mouth and settled her own lips over his own, reaching up to wrap her legs around his body and press herself to him, startling him for nearly a moment before he growled in pleasure. He left only one arm on the table to steady himself while he rubbed the other one up and down her thigh and squeezed her ass. She broke off her curling inside his mouth to exhale in something sounding so erotic.

"Damn it Sakura," he growled, his voice rumbling with heat. "You sound so damn fucking sexy."

"That's cause I am, bastard."

She arched her hips and then pressed them against his and then continued the rhythmic pattern of practically humping him. He buckled above her and almost lost his balance atop the table from the new river of blood he felt rushing she was just making it painful for him. "Don't stop...hu...fa-faster."

She pulled herself higher and wrapped her arms under his own to give her more leverage when she rocked into him, grazing over his length like a teasing breeze that was making him see stars. She pulled her chest to his own and he reacted to the feel of perky round breasts pushed up better than a Victoria's Secret bra could ever hope to do.

She was making him dizzy with a pleasure he had been dreaming and fantasizing about for God knows how damn long. Why the hell was she, all of a sudden, giving into him and returning his affection after such a long time of running. She rocked against him again and he really did buckle, letting her fall on top of him in an even more satisfying position. She still had her freaking pants on and he was making her harder than a marathon of porn with the guys could. Whatever her reasons for the complete change he didn't care, he was far too lost in his ecstasy to complain or question it any more.

"More...more...more, more more, Sakura, damn it!" He grabbed her hips and guided them as she rocked up against him. She reached forward and opened her mouth to pull off his shirt and expose his bare chest. Teasingly she trailed her tongue over his rock hard biceps before trailing her stream of saliva up to his chest were she took the flesh of his nimble into her mouth and bit. For something that was supposed to work so well on women it had a fantastic reaction for Sakura from Madara.

"You want more?" Her hands were behind his neck, her lips pressed against his throat.

It hurt, of course he wanted more. "Yes, damn it!"

There was a flick of her wrist and then all of a sudden he was lifeless on the table, his body slack in sleep. Frowning Sakura stood up and removed herself from him and grabbed something from one of the kitchen drawers. Duck tape stretched with a loud snap and in only a matter of moments Madara was trapped to the kitchen counter. It would take him a while to wake up from that, but when he did he wouldn't be able to seek her out about anything.

"Like I really wanted to do anything. You would think he never suspected seduction."

Her job done, Sakura limped off, her body still super sore from the whole ordeal, heading towards the garage.

.

.

.

_click_

Next installment?

_click_

.

.

_click_

Proceed.

_click_

.

.

.

I suppose it is much more comfortable to be mad and know it, than be sane and have ones doubts -  
G.B.B  
.

.

.

"One."

She exhaled, her breath manifesting in a cloud of gray in front of her face.

"Two."

The leather straps around her wrists were more evident than ever before as she gripped the arms of her chair.

"Three."

A switch was flipped and soon the whole room was filled was a crackling white light as electricity shot into the shackles that held her. No more than a second into it her eyes widened and the appearance changed, her hair bristling, her pupils thinning, she was no longer the same person.

"Release them." The rest was all just a blur.

Static buzzed and sparks died in the air from the caved in screens of a half dozen computers. No on was dead, but the creatures that had been released into the room was no longer living. The lay unmoving in a pool of their own blood, torn and shredded. Hesitantly, the scientists come out from their hiding places to observe from behind the hidden glass. The standard observation room had been devastated just like their head had predicted it would be, so the four men in white coats had pulled out to a more secure hiding area.

One of them removed his glasses, his jaw slack. One other looked on just as stunned while the remaining two appeared to be unaffected by the sigh before them in the lower arena. But even those two were still amazed at the ability to rip wild animals to shreds after escaping bondage in a chair of leather and plastic.

For the moment, the once rabid human who had come into the room dressed in a small white nightgown saw with her legs bent out at weird angles around her, the garment splattered and soaked with red. Her eyes were wide and green, frightened and scared by what she was seeing. Finding her voice Sakura threw her head back and screamed, her fingers filling in the spaces over her eyes to hide the sight of her handiwork.

"Dear God, what am I?"

.

.

.

.

I always knew you were a bad boy I used to think that it was cool  
You took me down just like a Rob Roy But now Im coming next to you  
Run,Devil,Run Run Devil,Run Run, Run Devil Devil Run Run

I never knew about your red horns I never saw your evil start  
You used to be what I would live for But then you went and slapped my heart  
The promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar  
So watch your back cuz imma steal your car

You better run Cause there's gonna be some hell today  
You better run And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey  
I wish I know the right from the start that I was dancing with the dark  
You better run Devil,Run,Run,Devil,Run Run, Run Devil Devil Run Run

Now that your living with a vampires, You better get yourself a gun  
I'll make ya sing just like a boy's chior I'll string you up to have some fun  
Run,Devil,Run Run,Devil,Run Run, Run Devil Devil Run Run

Im throwing the trash,clearing the junk  
Go find the can is gonna get sunk  
You better sail off to the seven seas  
There's not enough room for you and for me  
(once again if you would please,  
"There's not enough room for you and for me")

You better run Cause there's gonna be some hell today  
You better run And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey  
I wish I know the right from the start that I was dancing with the dark  
Run Devil,Run Run,Devil Run Run Run Devil Devil Run Run'

.

.

.

.

She remembered the door to her garage had been nailed shut, but there was still heat in her hands as she tore her obstacles down and slipped out that way. She dared to hope that her car keys would be where she left them, on the rack over the tool table, but of course she wasn't allowed to hope in a house as mad as her own.

There were no keys for her.

Shivering in the concrete room, she shuffled over to the car that had been her grandmother's and opened the back seat before climbing in. The car was old, before the times of power locks so she had to scrambled around and lock all the sides herself before relaxing. Once she was done she fell upon the backseat and closed her eyes, hugging her still raging body. Being as tired as she was, she closed her eyes and let a hour of sleep come to visit her. By the time she woke up she hoped Kakashi would be there for her.

He wasn't.

Remember what was earlier stated about not being allowed to hope? Well, that was true. When she awoke, the smell of dust and dirt in the fabric of old gray sets was all too strong, yet not strong enough to block out the smell of sand and blood. Her eyes grew wide.

"Gaara!" she hissed, jumping up and hitting her head on the car roof, rocking the whole thing a bit and putting her off balance.

He was there in front of her the next thing she knew; his arms spread wide, his form swallowing up most of her vision. She felt a calloused hand against the side of her face and cracked open one eye to see his face hovering inches above her own. His black rimmed eyes were wide and arched with worry as he looked her over. he moved his hand to where the bump was beginning to form and she winced.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice soft and childlike.

"It's nothing, I'm fine Gaara." She moved her head out of his hand and tried backing up, away from him but only ended up hitting the locked door. She didn't have much room to move around in since Gaara just followed her whenever she moved, closing in on her and boxing her up.

"No your not, your in pain...it hurts."

He reached out again and this time Sakura did nothing to try and escape his touch. She couldn't even if she wanted to, but on top of that she knew that as long as she was gentle and neutral, he wouldn't snap on her. The mental state he was in now was completely harmless, making him as docile as a lamb. However, if anything were done to threaten him or one of his precious persons he was sure to snap. One thing he was especially sensitive to was how people treated him. If it was obvious that they were disgusted with him or wanted to get away from him he would go crazy mad. He knew he was a monster, having done things in the past he hates himself for, but at the same time he is just a child.

She heard him whimper a bit as he felt the bump. "I-I'm sorry. It's my fault."

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes and moved her head down to grant him better access. "I'm fine, Gaara. You don't need to worry about me so much. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. It doesn't even hurt anymore so you don't need to be sorry."

He relaxed against her and fitted his head under her chin while wrapping his arms around her torso. She could feel his whole body deflate a bit and settle into her side as he calmed down. Shifting a bit she pulled her arm out from underneath him to pat his hair. He hummed at the touch.

"Sakura...why did you go? I missed you since you left. It was so dark without you there." She felt his hand tighten around her body and she stilled, not liking the change she saw. "Why did you leave me? Why did you do it?" he asked, his voice and tone a full-throated and resonant guffaw.

"Gaara...it wasn't because of you that I had to leave," Sakura hesitantly explained. "There were other problems."

"Problems you couldn't tell me about?"

"I didn't want you to worry for my sake."

"Lies!" he hissed, and she could feel his nails dig into her back as his body teased.

"Gaara you're hurting me!" she cried, gripping the sides of his arm. At the touche he twitched and stiffened, his hold on her going slack. She heard a whimper and soon he was pulling back, away from her, letting her go free.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to...I forgot to control myself around you. Seeing you again after so long away was...Sakura why did you have to leave? Couldn't you stay with me and have me protect you? You know I would, more than anyone."

Sakura sighed, running her hand through her hair. "It wasn't something anyone could protect me form. My greatest fear was myself, of loosing my control and going wild. You know how you feel about your own issues. I don't want the monster inside myself hurting anyone more than it already has." She looked up to see his eyes locked only on her. "I need to fight my own demons. Back in that place it just made everything worse. They weren't trying to cure me, they were trying to see how far they could go with that animal inside of me."

"But your still at risk out here! It's just as bad out here than it was in Domo."

Sakura glared on reflex, making the redhead jump back a bit. "This house is nothing like Domo and my daily interactions with others are nowhere near what they used to be. In a calm atmosphere it's less likely for me to snap. You should know what that is like, right?"

Yes, Gaara did indeed know, since he was the male that had spent the most on record time in a testing atmosphere with Sakura due to the similarities in her condition to his own. They would both be put through the same trials and observed to see who would break first. One would be restrained while the other free. One drugged and zapped, the other caged behind glass, being made to watch against his or her will.

Gaara's attraction with Sakura started after he saw her snap in order to save him. In a glorious, divine transformation she was throwing a full grown man through the unbreakable glass and the metal chair that she had been strapped to was tossed high into the hidden observation decks, two stories above them. She probably wasn't coherent at that moment-she had been heaving for air, drooling and sweating like a pig from the heat her own body produced-but, she stood over him, both legs bent and her fingers curled like claws. She was his mother bear.

Several time since she had come to his rescue, only to show no interest in him what so ever outside of training sessions. She didn't treasure him like she did Tobi, or talk to him like she did with Sasori over chess and coffee. He felt hated whenever she ignored him like that, and yet it was okay for him, because she didn't push him away. Later he learned from her that she felt disgusted with herself whenever she saw the person who was there when she lost control, since it was so rare. It had nothing to do with Gaara personally! She just hated herself as much as he did himself, maybe more.

But Sakura shouldn't hate herself at all. There was nothing for her to be the least bit dissatisfied with. He was a killer, but as of yet her hands were still clean of blood. Her devil was nothing to be ashamed of. In Gaara's opinion, in all the earth there was not a more beautifle sight than that of her with spinning eyes and dark gray skin burning from the inside out, throwing blood behind her in self defense. No... nothing was more beautifle than her.

Gaara felt his heart pick up and skip in his chest as the front of his pants tightened, forcing him to spread his legs apart for a more comfortable position. He could feel the hot blood running to his cheeks to turn them red as well as...

"Gaara, is something wrong?" Sakura interrupted.

"N-no, nothing wrong," he lied, feeling the fabric tighten.

She frowned and all Gaara could see where her plumper than usual lips as she reached forward to feel his face. "Your burning up. You sure your not sick?"

"I...I'm sur-sure..." he breathed, feeling darkness behind his eyes as he slouched forward. Sakura stiffened, seeing the color lighten in his irises. They were glowing a deep but brilliant gold, no longer the soft sea-foam green she was used to seeing. "I'm more concerned about you," he purred in that resonant guffaw that let her know it was no longer _Gaara_. "You're all worn out from snapping to fight off your attackers. How wonderful you are."

She pulled her legs up and got ready to kick, but he had her ankle in his hand and before she knew it she was on her back, one hand under his foot on the floor, the other held up to the backseat by his knee while he straddled her stomach. Sakura growled, thrashing as best she could with her limited movement, but achieved nothing. Gaara was so much stronger than her, stronger than anyone she had fought so far.

Reaching behind him Gaara moved his hand to her thigh, using only the tips of his fingers to tickle the nerves there. Sakura gasped and pulled her knees together, trapping his hand there. Gaara only laughed before flexing his fist and separating the two bruised legs. "You're all out of energy now, aren't you? If you could change than maybe you would stand a chance, but you're far too tired to do anything about it now...at least not to me."

"Damn you," she hissed, trying to move her hips away from his hand. "Let me go or else I'll really start to hate you."

What she said seemed to stir something in the red head since he stilled and blinked, but then he was back, rubbing the inside of her thigh, moving closer and closer to the last place she wanted his hand to ever be. Tracing over it, he moved up and slipped a finger under the band of her pants, pulling them down a bit. He smiled down at her, his lips crooked and debonair. "You never really loved me the way I loved you, Sakura. Granted you did care for me more than any other human being I know, but that just wasn't enough for me. I wanted you to love me. And tonight I'll make you love me. I'll make you feel good, I'll give you pleasure."

She felt his thumb press over her clit and begin to move, up and down fast and then faster, moving a bit in circles to provide alteration. She cried out, and tried to get away, but a jerk from her body came against her will and suddenly she felt hot and boneless. She moved her hips and moaned against her better judgment, bringing tear to her eyes.

"Damn you G-aahGaara." she gasped feeling light. "I'll never lift a finger to help you again in my entire life so long as I life I swear it."

His movements were becoming faster. "You _will_ love me, Sakura. I'll make you love me."

Something like tearing metal rang overhead and Gaara was gone. Sakura shook and turned, curling into herself on reflex once the restrains on her arms were gone. Breathing heavily she turned to glare through her messily done tresses at the two figures were were tossing around in her garage. Normally she would pity whoever it was that tangled with Gaara, but in this case it was Gaara who she was pitying. His opponent, after all, was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi," Gaara hissed. "Where have you been?"

Itachi said nothing, but narrowed his eyes, blood spinning in those orbs. Sakura wasn't even the one he was glaring at and yet she felt like she was being buried under fifteen feet of dirt and fire...the oddest of feelings if one ever does know how to imagine it. Gaara frowned and Sakura saw droplets slip down the side of his face. No on could stand up to Itachi aside from maybe Madara, but that guy was never any serious.

"Leave us be, Itachi. Sakura doesn't want you. I was making her happy."

Never one for words, Iachi was a blur, moving forward to engage Gaara for a few strikes before the redhead was pushed back a few yards into the opposite garage wall. Itachi stood over his fallen form with the heel of his boot resting just under Gaara's neck. "It didn't look like Sakura wanted you, sand shit. _She never wanted you._"

"Damn you!" Gaara howled, his eyes glowing gold as he jerked out from under Itachi and beat the Uchiha back, faster and fiercer than Sakura was used to seeing Gaara. The air in the garage spike and the waves of tingling cells from Gaara's awakened state jerked something inside of Sakura, making her sick. Falling to her knees, she slouched against the side of her car, watching the two blurs engage and engage yet again. Her vision was wavering and her throat felt like it was closing up. She recognized the feeling.

"I'll eat you alive, Uchiha. I tear you up and eat you like a dog!"

Gaara lunged but missed and Sakura saw Itachi descend upon the redhead's back like a black angel of death. She turned away and ran, not wanting to hear the sick crunch of bone and popping of limbs and blood. Any more and she would want to change and that wasn't something she could take. She had never snapped more than she had today and she didn't want to know what would happen to her body if she switched over once more.

'I'll explode...'

The backdoor gave after one healthy shove from her shoulders and she was outside, breathing in wet class and clear night air. She ran fast as she could, aimed to get as far away from the fight as possible. Her ankles hit one another and she tripped, falling forward into the grass that passed up around her from weeks and weeks of not being mowed. She liked it that way on this particular night, thankful for the protection it seemed to offer her, even if it was only an illusion. After all she had been through, she was thankful for any help, no matter how small.

On her stomach she shifted, rolling onto her side to stare up at the deep, deep blue sky that was close to being black with so many stats peppering its expanse. She whined and grabbed a fistful of hair, hating herself. Why did so many men have to like her and chase after her so strongly? It shouldn't be possible, that sort of stuff was saved for cheesy tween romance novels with Vampires and werewolves, cause having more than one guy like you this much was sick!

Was it because she was just as sick as them? As mad, insane and crazy as the rest of them in a world where they were a rarity? That was the only reason she could think of, aside from them all being in on a very elaborate trick that stretched over three years. Something Shikamaru told her not too long ago after a failed venture in love on her account. He had told her there was something odd about her that drew people to her and pushed them away at the same time. She seemed like she was in another world where only a select people could travel into. Then he kissed her and apologized for acting out of turn, blaming it on the booze before retreating to his (at that time) girlfriend.

"I am man, aren't I. I'm not even living in this world and neither are any of them...figures, they're just desperate for someone like them."

Sakura shivered, her clothing offering little protection to the night air. It was cooler than she remembered it being when she was on the roof, but then she wasn't hot from running and fighting. Still, it wasn't so bad, so she stood and started to limp around the house, seeking a place she could safely hide.

She didn't get very far.

"**Took you damn long enough.**"

Sakura jerked and spun in the grass, feeling his voice more than hearing it. She lifted her elbows, ready to dart off when he appeared, behind her like the green giant on the pea cans, wrapping his arms around her till she was trapped tight and sure. She choked, breath lost in her lungs.

"Zetsu!" She choked. "L-let me go!"

"**Why the hell would I do that when I've waited this long for you to fall into me like this? I didn't think you would ever run outside."**

He leaned against her under his weight she was falling down, crashing into the weeds and grass with his mass hovering over her, draped in black. "We were so worried you would never come to us... worried that one of the others had caught you."

The multiple personality mass murder who was known for eating his victims raw like a slab of meat. He was a cross of the freaking scariest people Sakura had ever met and one of the most bumbling. One side of his personality was crude, loud and smart, while the other was anything but, being known for his meek and prudish suggestions and conversation.

One theory she had heard whispered around was that he was split between two personas due to his desire to be one way and his guilt to actually be that way. Growing up, he apparently was a good and nice guy, doing what everyone else wanted him to do and being what they wanted him to be. Then one day he just split, becoming a monster.

Sakura didn't know if any of that was real or not, but from what she knew just by hanging out with him and talking with both sides of him, she was willing to believe just about anything. Zetsu was a maze to understand and half the time it was just a mess to have a conversation, because yes he did like Blue Oyster Cult and no, he did not like Blue Oyster Cult, and yes he enjoyed dancing to classical music-a waltz, and no he hated that stuff and would rather have a ho grind herself against him. One thing that stayed the same-aside form his like of her-was his enjoyment of anything botanical. Flowers, plants, trees, weeds, anything green and he was there. Oddly enough, that seemed to apply to her, seeing as how she was a Sakura flower, according to him.

She jerked when he reached out for her hair, frowning as he took a stand and pressed it to his lips. He inhaled deeply and she could feel the air being sucked into him.

"Dear Sakura, you smell absolutely divine. You aught tousle amongst the grasses more often. **I could just eat you up here and now.**"

"Oh, and I don't doubt it, but all the same I would rather you not put me in your gut liked the last sap you sucked down and just left me alone. If you don't I'll scream and someone else will be all up on you, beating you harder than you can handle. Don't think I don't know you're a cheese ball compared to the others."

**"If you were going to toot your horn you would have by now, so I know you want. Aside from that, we're too far out for any of them to hear considering the state you left them in. They've been shiting it out in there over you even if your not there. Your name come up and its WW3. That's how it was like at the cage with and without you. It was harldy worse with you being gone, but all the same it was still hell. Funny, huh?**"

"Hilarious, now let me go?" He just chuckled to her.

Sakura sucked in her breath when Zetsu leaned in and took a chunk of her flesh into his mouth, sucking on it like a sweet before biting in. Sakura yelped, trying her hardest to get up while still too tired to do much more that stay awake. He maoned her name into her neck and began to suck again, trailing wet, hot saliva down her flesh. She pushed up against his chest but that just seemed to excite him. All she could hear aside from her name, coming from him, were soft short mumbled and breaths of 'Mine' and 'all, all mine.'

"Get off me or I'll really have to force yo-ooh!" she gasped, her shirt being pushed open, only the last button connected.

"So beautifle," he breathed in awe, leaning back to observe for a moment.

He took into his calloused hand one of her breasts and squeezed, tickling the other with his tongue. She shivered from both the cold and his actions, feeling more and more a whore as the hours passed in her house. She hated the feeling.

"Damn it, death or not I won't...s-stand for this...ughhh," she moaned feeling horrible in a 'I'm sick and about to throw up' sort of way. He didn't pause, but continued to molest her to his fancy and so Sakura had to really scream. He paused and that was all she needed to nail a solid kick to his gut.

Sakura flipped over herself and righted her body, feeling hotter faster than she ever had before during her switch. Normally it would be a gradual increase in body temperature the longer she faught but this time was like being thrown into the oven in the first five seconds. It was unpleasant and it made her worry.

"I should finish this off quickly, then."

Zetsu recovered and Sakura charged, throwing a punch right into his spread out palm. She tried with her other hand but he caught that one as well. Leaning back she lifted one leg and hit him in the face with both heels. He reeled and she fell from his hold. She went after him again, but he turned towards her at the last moment and threw dirt into her eyes, blinding her and throwing her off target. She cursed, veered and ran into the hilled ground. She felt him wrap around her body on all side before she regained her sight.

"Don't run from me, Sakura. Please don't."

"Bastard!" she hissed still blind.

He grabbed her wrists and kissed them even as she tried to free herself. "D-don't try to leave me. I won't let you do that to us. We'll treat you right, so just stay with us. please don't hurt yourself any more than this, your burning up as it is."

"Why-shhhhhh-why can't you all just leave me alone. I don't want you to shit with me like this. I'm so dam tired!"

"Sakura, we can't leave you. You are our perfection and we refuse to settle for any else. Sakura, our cherry blossom, why can't you just return our love, dear? You don't have to stand anyone else, you can throw them all us, just choose _us_. **Just choose me**!"

Sakura opened her red and teary eyes and stated Zetsu down. Too caught up in her, he never saw the knock out blow she nearly died to deliver. He reeled and fell, bending the grass around him as he slept, unmoving, a trail of blood coming from his nose.

Sakura coughed, struggling to her feet; knees hitting each other. She stared down at the bi-colored giant and sneered. "I would rather die that choose any of you...nothing personal, _dear_."

Then like a lead weight Sakura felt the height rush out of her, leaving her deflated, cold, and seemingly boneless. She could have been at the bottom of the ocean for all she knew, she was feeling so weightless and heavy at the same tim, her vision no better than a dead man's after drowning. she coughed again, feeling spit and bail drip from her bruised lips and she nearly fell over backwards from the effort needed to hack. She had felt shitty in her life before, but never quite like this. She felt like falling over and drifting off when something from her driveway caught her attention.

Lights!

A car not her own idled in her driveway, headlights blinding as a man stepped out and waved to her. It was Kakashi, it had to be! He was late as hell and she was surly going to make sure he knew it, but he had come for her after all. She was saved! She didn't know how she did it, but someone she found it in her to run, stumbling like a bad drunk she tripped, fell and got right back up in her quest for those glorious headlights and the figure that stood behind them.

"Kakashi!" Sakura breathed, only a few yards away now and closing fast. "God am I glad to see you here after so long. I th-though a few times that I was going to-to die and you were way later than a-a f-fucing hour, you bastard." In a mess she collapsed in the gravel between his headlights in front of him. She felt him take her face into his hands and the touch felt amazing for only a moment.

"Sakura get away from him, it's a trap!" Kakashi shouted from across the field, a duo of men she recognized from Domo holding him back. He shouted again and was hit over the head, knocking him out.

Sakura froze, looking up into the shadowed face and cursing. This guys was too brawny to be Kakashi and he was wearing really nice shoes and clothes. He chuckled and bent down to her level, cutting into that light so that she could see his blood red eyes and messy blond spikes. "How is my favorite little pet doing?" he cooed before kissing her cheek. "I knew I would miss you but I'm so glad to see you missed me too, Sakura chan."

The blood drained form her face and then after her face, it left her whole body. "N-Na-Naruto?" she choked and he nodded. "H-how are you here and why are you..." she looked around her and shook in fear. "Your not a nut case, but the director of Domo, aren't you?"

"Your so smart Sakura dearest. I'm sorry I had to trick you those few times we met, but I always love the part where I get to play the hurting little brother to my pets. You and Gaara were my favorites since you are just like me, only nowhere near the level of myself, so of course when you left I couldn't stand it."

Sakura remembered Naruto, the younger blond boy who cried on her shoulder and went wild man in front of her when they tortured him. He was amazing in battle but there always had been something about him that made her think there was more power in him. She now knew that she had been right.

"I let those fools go so that they could find you and make it look like you went crazy again so that you could come back. Clever, no? I thought it all up myself after I saw what you really were. The early release was also my idea. I needed you relaxed and out in the world sooner so a more perfect crime could be committed by these glorious red stained hands. Soon you will be back in Domo, safe and sound till you turn gray and die."

"N-no..." Sakura whispered, close to breaking.

Naruto kissed the side of her face, smiling like an imp as he did so. "Don't worry, you are strong, so you will do well. I'm amazed to see you survived to defeat so many foes. You must have really wanted to get away from them, huh?"

"I'm not going back there..."

Naruto just laughed and it chilled her to the core. "Don't worry, you will learn to love it with me there. I won't let the others have you so you have no need to fret your pretty face. I'm taking you back to where you belong."

"I don't belong with you."

He smiled wider.

"I'm not going to leave from this place!" Sakura ripped away and jumped back, summoning up the heat in her stomach to spread across and under her skin. Her hair picked up all around her and bristled around her face. She felt it come back to her and no longer was she tired.

Two men with no names came out her and she dealt with them quickly enough. With their blood on the ground, she jumped high, tucking her knees tightly to her chest before aiming for Naruto's head. He was fast, but so was she. The exchanged blows a bit, but it was mostly Sakura swinging and Naruto swerving.

She though she had him trapped when something in her chest popped. She faltered in her attack and skidded to a stop, her lips parting to retch a good amount of blood; dark and meaty. She felt ice daggers assault her body and suddenly she was colder than she had ever been. In a manner so surreal, the world ran like a wet water painting before her eyes as her legs slackened. She though she jumped into zero gravity since the feeling of earth digging into her flesh was canceled out by the monstrous numbing that came with the cold.

Naruto looked something close to frightened as he reached out to her, but he was beaten back by Gaara who was flanked by both Sasori and Deidara, their eyes hard with hate. Naruto avoided Gaara for the most part, but with dark red eyes, slammed Deidara into the ground and sent Sasori skidding across the driveway. He tried taking a step towards Sakura but was cut off. Out of the corner of her vision Sakura saw Zabuza and Tobi arrive. Behind them were Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Nice to see the party is still alive," Naruto chuckled, rubbing his neck.

"Just barely," Zabuza muttered, still favoring the arm Sakura hadn't left so injured.

"It's nice to see you care about us, Naruto," Gaara sneered.

The blond male ignored that but glanced around, looking bored. "What ever happened to the others? The black and white man, Zetsu was his name... as well as the two Uchihas. Did Sakura chan really take care of them for good?"

"Not exactly," the night air echoed as Madara appeared behind Naruto with his nails in the blond's neck.

Zetsu limped up to the outskirts of the party, rubbing the back of his head as he glared. The last one to arrive didn't join the fighting ring, but crouched over Sakura and folded her limp, bloodied form in his arms. He cradled her there and with one hand brushed hair out of her face;touching her nose and eyelashes with thin white fingers. Sakura shook a bit, spitting out blood onto his chest, but otherwise did not reply. When he looked up his red eyes were cut up by black blades in his iris that swirled around his pupil. He looked murderous.

"Bastard," Itachi hissed with a mouth full of teeth.

"We're going to kill you for what you did to Sakura!" Tobi echoed, madder than he had ever been.

"Damn straight," added Hidan, getting ready to fight.

Kakuz took a steep forward, his strings ready to fly. "Don't go easy on him...he made Sakura suffer."

"Of course," Zetsu huffed. "**You don't need to remind nobody, stitch ass**."

Naruto sneered, looking back to Madara who was ready to snap his neck at the drop of a hat and then back at the mass of males. "It is still not enough...I have touched the sky with this power of mine, while you are all worms. Cower as I teach you the meaning of true fear!"

"That's our line," Sasori grunted, getting up, ready to spring.

"Don't make me laugh, yeah."

Naruto growled and threw Madara back, lunging for Hidan. Some of his bodyguards followed Naruto, but non of them lasted very long against the enraged mad men. Madara was thrown back into Sasori and Zetsu lunged, getting only halfway before Naruto forced him back. Gaara and Zabuza struck at the same time, nabbing the blond in a bear hug. Tobi closed in but was kicked back once Naruto managed to free himself. The blond snarled and the black marks grew darker and longer over his face.

Sakura didn't hear the fight, nor did she see it, but somehow she was conscious of Itachi holding her in his hands. The musky smell that always seemed to hold onto him surrounded her and calmed what was left of her mind. He touched her face with the back of his knuckled, trembling more than her with fear. He was terrified of loosing her.

"Sakura, Sakura, stay with me, here. Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me, stay with me...Sakura."

In reply she only coughed up more blood. He whimpered in fear, hearing how shredded her insides were. He felt her neck and panicked, going to her wrist; there was hardly a pulse.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Itachi screamed, gripping her neck again as she jerked and still in his hands, blood bubbling out of the corners of her mouth along with her spit. "Stay with me, , don't fall asleep, don't leave!"

The fighters around him paused for a moment as Itachi gripped her neck in different places, then her wrist. He looked up, tears of red in his eyes.

"N-no pulse..."

.

.

.

.

There was darkness like ink clinging to the stones in the wall, soaking up and reflecting back what little light was offered to them. On the stones, in many but not all places, there were patches of healthy moss or some other type of fungus. Sakura couldn't understand how anything could grow or even survive underground where there wasn't even a hint of natural light from the sun.

All the same, the earth smelled of moisture and everything around her felt alive to a certain, primitive level.

That wasn't a good thing.

If something felt alive inside of Domo mental hospital, that meant nothing good for people who lived preserving themselves. Sakura was one of those people, so the underground labyrinth that stretched out before her sent her heart up into her throat and cast tingles down her spines like hooks that stuck and held fast.

She exhaled once and tried to right the vertigo that was creeping into her head from the expanse before her. She would control herself. She would keep her mind in check and beat this test. She was determined to come out on top and survive once more.

Her eyes snapped open in reaction to the ground's vibrations. She was absolutely still, but yet there was no denying something had moved in the earth. Something was out there, beyond the first turn.

She almost chuckled at the stupidly of her own mind. She was foolish for thinking this would be anything short of life threatening and horribly traumatic. Of course they just wouldn't send her out into the labyrinth alone. That would be a waste of perfectly good entertainment.

**_They_** were out there. _They_ were waiting for her, hunting her, stalking her, chasing her. She knew well enough she was already in their minds, so she should try hard to keep herself out of their hands as well.

.

.

.

.

Do you think hell has any room for me?

**They couldn't handle you.**

Oh...

**Too bad.**

I should go back.

**_We_ should go back.**

Yeah.

.

.

.

.

Outside the glass of the window a mocking bird perched and sang loudly, enjoying the peace of his home after such a disturbingly loud period that had finally come to an end.

When Sakura woke up again, two weeks had passed since the fight with Naruto and the invasion at her house. It was early morning when she first opened her eyes; the light a healthy ribbon straight into her room between two white, lace curtains. Looking down, she saw the pastel yellow comforter of her grandmothers that always was left folded up at the end of her bed now stretched out over her thin frame.

Turning her head to the side she spotted Itachi, sitting in a chair at her bedside, his upper body collapsed over the end of the bed. His hair was an uncombed mess, but somehow it still shone a perfect black that all Uchiha were know for. _Lucky bastard, some of us need a little help in the mornings._

Sakura tested out her leg and winced. It wasn't bad, but she wasn't used to her body healing so slowly. Her cells normally regenerated right away or at least numbed themselves. She _was_ different after all.

The movement must have disturbed Itachi since he shifted and turned his face over to look in her direction with foggy eyes that widened and cleared when he saw her sitting up-awake. He was sitting up so fast she though he was going to give himself whiplash, but he didn't seem to mind since he was beside her, his hands shaking as they hovered over face. He stoked her cheek with the back of his hand while supporting himself with his other arm.

He didn't say anything, didn't ask her anything, just stared up at her with wonder in his eyes. This is how Sakura always seemed to remember Itachi. He was a wild animal when he wanted to be, but most of the time he was as harmless as a lamb.

_A lamb with eyes stolen from the devil._

"Itachi..." she began, her throat sore. "Are they all still here?"

He nodded and she made a face. She should have known better than to hope for anything.

"What about Kakashi? He was supposed to come see me after he called but...O-o-oh..." she gripped her head as the last thing she remembered came back to after everything else. _Kakashi shouted from across the field, a duo of men she recognized from Domo holding him back. He shouted again and was hit over the head, knocking him out. _She couldn't help but frown at the memory.

"...He's fine." Itachi spoke, his voice as suave and seductive as ever-even though she knew it wasn't something he tried to do on purpose. He was an Uchiha among Uchiha in terms of dynamite good looks and sensual qualities. "He woke up quite a long time ago and left after promising to keep our escape a secret."

Well at least the bastard was safe. If he was still downstairs Sakura didn't think she could say the same, since it felt like he enjoyed leaving her with all these mad, mad men who wanted nothing more than to get in her pants. She felt the vein in her fist throb as she fought to smile despite the rising blood lust. He was a dead man the next time they crossed paths!

"Sakura...?" Itachi breathed, his face dipping to her lap so that he was looking up at her through sooty lashes. He kissed her hand once, twice, thrice before spreading it against the side of his face, never once breaking eye contact. She watched as his dark red eyes spun in delight just from being close to her. "Don't fret, lovely love... please don't."

He was beautifle and deadly to behold.

"How can I not when I know well enough what's waiting for me outside that door. I'm afraid to have woken up." She sighed deeply, absently moving her free hand to stroke his head like one would with a puppy or kitten. And like a kitten he purred under the touch. "I won't be able to ever live in peace like this."

He looked thoughtful but then she saw his eyes harden. "Don't think of them, I'm right in front of you so think of only me. I won't let them have or hurt you." His arms snaked around her and hugged her at the waist, dragging them closer only a bit. "You're _mine_."

_Where have I heard that one before?_

"Itachi...what happened to Naruto after I passed out? His power was unlike anything I've ever touched in myself..."

Her eyes fogged over as she thought back to the heat in her gut and the air that seemed like a hot breath all around her. Naruto was like her and Gaara with a demon, but while she and Gaara were only on the first level of their power trip, Naruto seemed to be eight to nine levels above them...It was chilling to be touched by all that power. She couldn't see anyone of them being able to take him down-even if they did team up. Had some of them died? Had they all survived? Were they still hurt? And...why the hell did she care?

"That was interesting..."Itachi mused, closing his eyes to rub the side of his face against her hand. "You probably believed we wouldn't be able to defeat him even if we did team up and you are right. Even together we were not enough."

Fear like white hot lightning ran down her back. "Then he is still out there! He's coming back!"

Itachi was quick to grab the back of her head and turn her face towards him. Reaching up he kissed her softly, too quick to meet protest. "Hush..." he breathed, pulling away with half lidded eyes. Even though she hated him for who he was to her and what he had tried to do to her in the past, Sakura couldn't help but admit that was sexy as hell. Itachi was a demon in more ways that one and right now he was the demon of smooth. He smiled up at her and she felt light and heated.

_Damn him!_

"We had help."

She blinked, surprised. "Huh... What do you mean you had help? From who?"

"When Naruto left Domo with his guards, Kakashi's mole took charge and freed the rest of the so called criminals. Did you know that most of the residents in Domo are victims of staged crimes so that Naruto can play with them? You were one of them as well. The judge and jury were rigged from day one for all of us and we knew it."

"How can you say I was one of them? I did what was wrong...I know that and admit it...I was-it was right for me to be locked away."

Itachi frowned, not liking her tone of voice. She sounded like she hated herself and that wasn't acceptable. "Those men were hired to provoke you till you had no choice but to fight back. It was self defense, and yet you were branded as a criminal along the rapists and murderers. Some of us deserved to be locked away, but not you, and not in there of all places!"

Sakura was a bit in awe at how much Itachi was saying. He was known as a quiet one and yet here he was, spilling words like tears at a grandmother's funeral. How bizarre. "Fine...I'll agree with you about Domo, but I didn't know he hired those men. I thought it was odd that they kept coming back for more pain."

"Yes...as it was, Yamato came in with reinforcements and with their help we were able to put that blond brat in the ground. I don't think he will be coming back unless decapitations is something he can deal with. The media was a flurry with the news and it was only a matter of time before the true story came to light. There were videos of our sessions and receipts for the bribes and other such favors. Most of us have been found not guilty or innocent."

"And you all?"

"Tobi was the only one of who was locked away without reason. The attacks on both Mandara and I were revealed to be framed so we are free as well. And while some of us really are insane or guilty of everything, they won't find us here."

Sakura didn't like the sound of that. "What happened to the others who were freed and helped you in the fight? Do I know any of them?" She tried thinking back to her classes and sessions and could recall a few faces she didn't think of and hate right away.

He smiled a bit without humor and huffed. "One of them owned the farm house behind your own-and while you can't see it through the trees, I still think it is too close. A few of them are holed up in there. Sai the artist who used to call you ugly, Haku and Kimimaro bunk with him as well as that big guy...what was his name again. Something like Juu, Junogo, Jungo..."

"Jugo," Sakura supplied with a smile, making Itachi's mood darken. "He was a nut case sort of like me-split personalities and all, but he was really very sweet when he was in control. If he is living behind me than that's fine. I-"

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she was pushed down in bed, held in place by the looming form of Itachi as he settled over her stomach. His eyes were a bright, growing red that spun as he gazed down at her. His hand snaked down to her neck and then traced up her face, tender as ever. He dropped his head to the side and flipped a strand of silky black over his shoulder.

"Itachi," Sakura warned, her chest rising with ever breath. She was on high alert under him, shocked that he would do such a thing. He didn't strike her as the forcing kind. "Don't try taking your way with me-it will be the last thing you do, I swear so help me."

"Sakuraaaaaa..." he moaned, closing his eyes as he lowered his face to her own, so close and yet not touching. Sakurafelt her heart jump and heat spread lower inside her at the tone his voice took on. It was sexy as hell. "I would never touch you if you didn't want me to...but if you wanted to touch me I wouldn't dare protest."

"Wh-wha-why would I wanna touch you..." Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her heart was a thumping like a hemi engine.

Itachi had pulled back and sat up straight, his arms crossing over to grab the ends of his shirt. Lazily, tauntingly slow, he inched it upwards over his finely chiseled chest and over his perfect face. His hair was pulled upwards before falling in silky black strands over his peachy pale chest. He rolled his head back exposing angles of his neck as he moaned like a kitten in heat making Sakura's mouth go dry like a Arizona summer. He stared down at her though half lidded eyes as his hands ran over his body, touching what she wanted.

She panicked for more than one reason.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Can't touch that, don't touch that but oh, how pretty...No! I can't, no. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Damn, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Bloody McShit shit with a side of bloody shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, damn it all, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Damn, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-Holy fuck on a cow's back, he moved again! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Damn, shit..._

"Itachi-don't, stop it,_"_ she tried, sounding like she about to break.

His tongue slipped up and he moved like he was licking a body and she could just imagine who he was thinking of. "Sakuraaaaa...mmm, my Sakura do you really," he broke of to breath heavily before continuing. "Do you really want me to...to stop?"

Why was it so hard to say yes? Why was her body so hot and bothered without even the slightest bit of physical touch. None of the other men had done anything like this before and so she thought she was immune to their advances, but with every passing second she felt hotter and hotter and needed to at least touch him. It was sick, wrong and downright unfair how this all happened, but she knew the moment that shirt came off that she was bested-NO! She would resist him till her dying breath so help her, she would resist, she would resist, she would resist she would- _Dear Egyptian god Ra..._

He moaned again while reaching down to unclip his belt as slowly as he had when he took of his shirt. She heard the clip and then the swish as he pulled it out of the loops. He doubled it and then snapped it loudly, making her jump a bit. He threw that belt away before undoing the first button. He pulled on the waist of his pants just enough to slip a hand inside and grab himself. Sakura though she was going to pass out her face was so hot and her heart was too fast in her chest. Itachi was panting on top of her and holding himself while he whispered her name, meowed it like it was his religion. It wouldn't work with just anyone, but Itachi was hotter than wasabi and he knew it and he worked it.

"Damn, my Sakura...do you know what you do to me? Eh, do you?"

Of course she did, but she had to say it. "No."

He jerked into his hand and then groaned. "You make me sooooo..." he licked his lips. "damn hard. Touch me, darling."

"No Itachi I, oh no, no no." Her hand was twitching and her legs were tired from being squeezed too tightly. She was panting softly to herself as she turned her red face away to try and block out the sight, but he was still moaning. "No...no."

"Sakura-"

"NO!" she screamed.

The door burst open and half a dozen males were there, eyes wide and angry.

"What the fucking hell, yeah?"

.

.

.

.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.

I wanna kiss you, but if i do then i might miss you, babe. It's complicated and stupid- got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid.  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play I love game, i love game

Hold me and love me. Just want touch you for a minute. Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Don't think too much, just bust that thick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game. Do you want love, or you want fame Or you win the game Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love, or you want fame Or you win the game Through the love game

I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah You've indicated your interest, i'm educated in sex, yes  
And now i want it bad, want it bad. I love game, i love game.

Hold me and love me Just want touch you for a minute. Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Don't think too much, just bust that thick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love, or you want fame Or you win the game. Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love, or you want fame Or you win the game Through the love game

I can see you staring there from across the block With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game

Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love, or you want fame Or you win the game. Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love, or you want fame Or you win the game Through the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love, or you want fame Or you win the game. Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love, or you want fame Or you win the game Through the love game

.

.

.

.

**One** _month_

Three weeks **and**

_four_ days

**later**...

.

.

.

"Mmmmm," Madara moaned into his pillow as he continued to snooze away on the downstairs couch while Deidara and Tobi played some sort of Future Ninja in New York game on the PS3 Kakuzu had pinched (he was really good at it) while out with Hidan on a food run.

You would be amazed at how much a grown man could consume on his own. At first, Sakura was worried about running out of money for food until Itachi came home one day with a modeling contract that provided them with millions alongside Madara and Tobi. Strangely Sakura felt a bit upset that there were other woman out there in the world drooling over her boys. She wasn't possessive of them like they were of her-nothing like that-but it still upset her all the same. Itachi assured her he was still saving the best parts of himself for her.

Zabuza was shouting at Zetsu for something to the flowers and when Sakura looked out the kitchen window she saw that it was the gardening hose that they were fighting over. Haku and Kimmy kun were in the background with floaters wrapped around their arms waiting for their blow up pool to be filled.

The bi colored plant lover was not ready to hand over the hose and insisted that his flowers needed more water at this time of the day, Zabuza's pool and the teenager's stupid swimming lessons all be damned.

"No fighting!" she called with a stern edge to her words as she gave them the eye. She didn't want anything more broken that needed fixing.

"They won't!" Haku cheerily replied, happy to be talking to Sakura.

"Lay off kid!" Zabuza snapped, blushing because of Sakura and mad at Haku for thinking he even had a shot. He was stopped from saying anything more when his part of the hose was snapped from his hands. Zetsu was running off with all of it.

Sakura shot the window and pulled away before she could hear anything more. There were dishes she needed to get back to washing and putting away. Most were on the drying rack and the cabinets were waiting. Sighing she pulled back a loose stand and slipped it behind her ear before it could fall in front of her eyes again.

The smell of paint and paper drifted down from upstairs where she heard Sasori and Sai. They had been quiet so far, but now they were moving around and from the sounds of it they were trying to move some of Deidara's clay sculptures. Sakura glanced into the living room and breathed a sigh of relief. The blond was too far into his game to know. If he had heard Sakura knew he would be upstairs by now, shouting like a banshee about his art being touched by inferiors.

The deal had been that anyone who wanted to stay under her roof would have to at least try to make some sort of living to bring home. It was rent money she explained. Kakuzu and Hidan were still criminals along with Zetsu and Zabuza, so they had other duties they needed to help out with around the house, but anyone cleared would have to bring home some dough.

Deidara and Sasori worked to get their art sold under fake names since their innocence was far from being real and that was fine with Sakura. They had made it into a sort of competition as to who could bring home more money for Sakura. Sasori's pieces took longer, but sold for more while Deidara could do more faster at a lower price.

Occasionally Sai would come over to draw with Sasori, but it was unknown if he made any money off of it. Apparently he still had some family who were sending him money after hearing about how he was falsely accused.

Domo victims seemed to have become saints overnight after more and more of the tapes came out via the media. Several funds had been started to help the wounded members as if they were hurricane survivors or something. So others like herself who were totally innocent were blessed with a little money that way. Sakura didn't like taking any of it, feeling like a thief who was taking something undeserved.

"Oh Sakura..." Madara moaned in his sleep. "Make sweet, sweet love to me, love."

Sakura made a disgusted face and thought she might just go over there and hit the sleeping pervert, but Gaara walked by and did that for growled something but siad nothing as he turned away and headed towards the fridge.

"Oi! What the hell was that for? I was just getting to the good part too!"

"Pedophile," Gaara muttered, taking a beer for himself.

"Shut up, you beaver brat. You're fucking underage for that shit!"

Gaara ignored him, taking a sip of his drink before moving towards Sakura. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, watching as the red orbs of the eldest Uchiha glowed a brilliant shade in anger and in the background the front door opened and Hidan was coming in cursing and swearing like always about some heathen while Kakuzu unloaded his pockets of the pinched items. Itachi was coming down the stirs with a fluffy white towel around his head from his shower. He still didn't have a shirt on and was looking forward to Sakura's expression once she saw.

Gaara smirked at Madara as the group drew closer. "Mm, your just jealous because Sakura has a thing for younger guys. She is our lioness after all." He reached up to lick her ear as she reddened and shivered against her will. The males who saw were livid.

"Bastard!"

And once again all hell broke loose.

It was a Mad House after all.

.

.

.

.

Ladies and gentlemen  
To those among you  
Who are easily frightened  
We suggest you  
Turn away now  
To those of you  
Who think they can take it  
We say:  
_Welcome to the Mad House_

Aaaaaah Oooooh  
Aaaaaah Oooooh  
Mad House

Na na na na na  
Come on come on come on in  
Come on come on in  
_MAD_ House

Aaaaaah Oooooh  
Aaaaaah Oooooh  
Welcome to the Mad House

.

.

.

**_FIN_**

.

.

.

* * *

Eat it bitch! That's it, fin, done-dead. Stick a fork in it you suckers. Wohooo! I'm so happy to see this completed. I might go back and edit it a bit here and there, but yeah, I'm happy I got all that done. That was a lot to write for one chapter I should think. :D

_Does anyone know what the longest oneshot is out there? (Just curious.) _

The story Burning Hell inspired me a whole lot and the artwork there is amazing! Artwork in general inspires me a good deal, so no surprise there. Lyrics belong to Space cowboy, Lady Gaga, Pink, KE$H and of course Rihanna.

Also... Go see Inside the Mad House, the prequel posted for Storm who won one of my contests. Please go check that out if you enjoyed this to see what Sakura's life was like while actually living with these guys in Domo, the original Mad House.


End file.
